


Coming Home

by poguesociety



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguesociety/pseuds/poguesociety
Summary: Luke’s new and maybe new is what she needs right now.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coming Home

Cameron likes to think she’s getting over it. Really, it shouldn’t even affect her anymore. It’s been nine months. It shouldn’t. It does though. Like now, as she’s sipping her second glass of wine, awkwardly standing at the counter and watching as he says something that sends all four of them into giggles. She remembers when she was the one laughing at all of his corny jokes. Cameron turns away and downs the wine. 

Rossi is hovering over the stove, stirring a pot of sauce and muttering to himself. Tara is standing near him, laughing every time his voice rises. Cameron watches as Rossi turns to Tara and says something in Italian. Tara laughs loudly and Cameron pours herself another glass. 

On the other side of the kitchen stands Garcia, JJ, Emily and Reid. Reid is still talking, stopping every now and then to smile at something one of the women says. Cameron feels herself frown. Cameron is alone. In a room with six other people she feels completely and utterly alone. 

She finishes the third glass and pulls out her phone to order an uber. No one notices. When it pings its arrival, Cameron grabs her purse and heads to the front door. No one calls out for her and no one follows her. 

*

She ends up in a dingy bar with little to no lighting and a horrible taste in music. The bartender is a pretty brunette with tanned skin and a gentle smile. Cameron orders a whiskey and coke and chugs it before ordering another and taking her time with it. She casts her eyes around the bar and catches a glimpse of a tall man near the pool table. He’s nice to look at, so Cameron leans backwards in her stool against the bar and forces her mind off everything but him. He’s tall with dark hair and a pretty smile. Cameron sighs heavily and then turns back to the bartender. “Another one please.” She knows she should probably slow it down, drink some water, focus on not being hungover tomorrow. But then she remembers that they just came off a pretty brutal case and Emily had ordered them all to have a relaxing weekend. And then Rossi was inviting everyone over for dinner and Cameron throws back the drink. 

The bartender cuts her a look and slides her a glass of water. Cameron frowns. Her phone pings and she struggles to pull it out in hopes that it’s someone from her team checking up on her. It’s her dad so she shoves it back into her pocket. 

The stool beside her scrapes out and a heavy body sits down beside her. Cameron smiles at the pretty guy from the pool table and he sends back an equally pretty smile. “A water please, Daisy.” He says and Cameron leans towards him slightly. The bartender, Daisy, slides the man a water and he grins at her. 

“I’m Luke.” He smiles again and Cameron decides he’s absolutely gorgeous. 

“I’m Cami.” She replies. Luke’s smile is still too charming and Cameron is still a little drunk, so leaving together seems the most logical thing she’s done in a while. 

*

Cameron hates Friday’s. Only for the fact that it’s so close to being the weekend and then it disappears by the snap of a case file. Today Cameron has a coffee in one hand, her phone in the other and she’s rushing to make it to the sixth floor on time. The elevator dings open and everyone files out. Cameron steps in and hits the door closed button before anyone else steps on. She sighs as they slide closed only to be stopped by a tanned hand and a combat boot. Cameron follows the booted feet up long legs fitted in tight jeans. She stops at the toned chest, a dark blue henley on it and then continues up to the face. 

Cameron has a vague memory of a dingy bar with bad lighting and a tall man with a pretty smile. Him whispering Cami in the darkness of an unfamiliar house. 

When she looks at the man again, the same smile is there and Cameron feels herself take a step back. “What the hell.” She mutters to herself and the guy laughs. It’s a really nice laugh she tells herself. 

“Cami, right?” He asks and Cameron feels herself nod even though she doesn’t allow anyone to call her that except Spencer. Always Spencer. 

“Luke, was it?” She feels proud of herself when he nods and then frowns suddenly. “You work here?” Cameron asks him and Luke grins. 

“First day, actually.” The elevator stops on the sixth floor and Cameron steps out. Luke follows. Cameron has another sudden memory of Emily telling them about a new member joining a week ago. 

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Cameron mutters and when Luke laughs loudly, again, Cameron stops and turns to him. “Are you here to see Emily Prentiss?” She asks. 

“Sure am.” Luke’s smile is smug and Cameron rolls her eyes before shoving open the doors to the bullpen. She points towards the stairs. She catches sight of the team, minus Emily, gathered around Reid’s desk but turns before making eye contact with any of them. 

“First room up the stairs.” Cameron tells Luke and he gives her that pretty smile that convinced her to go home with him. She settles at her desk and he’s halfway up the stairs when he stops and turns to face her. 

“Thanks, Cami.” Luke calls out loudly and Cameron feels a blush appear across her cheeks. Luke’s laugh sounds loudly across the room and then he’s gone. Cameron feels everyone’s eyes on her but she doesn’t look up from the stack of paperwork scattered across her desk. They all begin whispering quietly and Cameron takes a moment to calm herself down before casually glancing their way. Garcia is tapping away on her tablet. JJ is leaning over her left shoulder and Rossi is on the right. Tara is waiting patiently beside JJ, butt against Reid’s desk and Reid is staring. Or more like glaring, across the room at Emily’s door. Cameron doesn’t read into it instead shuffling her papers and sipping her coffee. 

“We’ve got a case.” Emily appears out of her office, Luke on her heels and Cameron remembers why she hates Friday’s. 

*

They gather at the round table where Luke is already sitting. Cameron takes the last seat, stuck in between Tara and Luke himself. “Quickly before we get started.” Emily says and everyone’s attention turns to her. “This is Luke Alvez, our newest member.” Emily points to Luke who gives everyone an easy smile. “And Luke, this is Dr. Tara Lewis, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and,” Luke interrupts Emily and says, 

“Cami with no last name.” Everyone pauses and Emily frowns. 

“Cameron actually. Last name Rogers.” Cameron can see Luke nod and then Emily continues, “Do you two know each other?” Luke’s laugh is loud enough as it is, but in the small room it bounces off the walls and Cameron winces. 

“Sure we do.” Luke says nonchalantly. Cameron can hear how cocky he sounds without looking at him and she notices how JJ reaches over and touches Reid’s arm lightly. It makes her roll her eyes. Actually, it pisses her off. Why does he need the small touch of comfort. Why does he get it all and Cameron gets absolutely nothing. Not a single thing. Not even a single friend.

So Cameron levels JJ with a look and opens her mouth “We fucked a month ago.” Cameron says and okay maybe she shouldn’t have, considering Emily’s face. But then Luke is laughing and elbowing Cameron in the side. 

“She took off before I woke up without leaving her number. You know I’ve been going back to that bar every Friday since then.” Luke lays his hand on his chest dramatically and gives Cameron his enticingly pretty smile. 

“Okay pause on that conversation.” Emily says. She takes a deep breath and then turns to Penelope. “The case, Garcia.” Garcia is glaring at Luke, but jerks into action at the sound of Emily’s voice. The rest of the team, still looking extremely shocked, turns to the screen and focuses on what Garcia is saying. Cameron feels eyes on her and when she turns, Reid is looking towards her but not really seeing her, small frown on face and a wrinkle across his forehead. Cameron turns away. 

“Okay, wheels up in twenty.” Emily confirms and then, “Rogers, a word in my office?” Emily leaves without another word and Cameron sighs deeply before standing up. The rest of the team are still seated and when Cameron bends down to Luke’s ear, they all watch with interest. 

“I left my number in your pants pocket.” Cameron straightens back up and Luke frowns. She begins picking her things up. “I think they ended up in that room with all the books. The one you swore wasn’t an actual library.” Cameron heads to the door but stops short and turns back to Luke. “I left my favorite bra in that room too. Could you bring that back to me?” Cameron gives Luke a flirty smile and then she leaves to face her boss. 

Cameron closes Emily’s office door with a soft click and then takes the seat across from her. Coming in here used to feel welcoming, warm even. But now, sitting across from Emily she feels awkward and out of place. Emily is staring directly at her, elbows resting on her desk and fingers laced together. “So,” Emily starts and then stops. Cameron knows the clock is ticking. Knows the jet leaves in approximately fifteen minutes so she sighs heavily and looks right at Emily. 

“It won’t happen again.” Is all Cameron says and Emily nods firmly. 

“Good because I was thinking you two would be a great fit for the field together.” Emily tells her and Cameron waits for her but that’s sure to come. “But if it’s continued I’ll have no choice but to shift everyone around and our current pairings are phenomenal right now.” Emily tells her and Cameron has to force herself not to roll her eyes. 

“Of course.” Cameron finally makes eye contact and it feels like forever since she actually looked at one of her teammates. “I wouldn’t want anyone to be stuck with someone they haven’t actually spoken to in six months.” Cameron doesn’t mean to say it. Honestly she doesn’t, but it’s kind of ridiculous how she can’t remember the last non work related conversation she had with anyone on the team. Maybe it was back when Tara first joined but then that’s been almost as long as it was since she spoke to any of the rest of them. 

Emily looks shocked, eyes wide and lips parted. She opens her mouth to say something but then there’s a tap on her door and Rossi pushes it open. “Minnesota awaits.” He singsongs and Cameron takes the opportunity to duck out of the office. The rest of the team is still gathered around the bullpen, go bags in hand. Cameron stops at her desk long enough to grab her bag and her cold coffee before she’s heading for the elevators. She hits the down button and waits anxiously for the doors to open. She can hear the doors swing open and the rest of the team follow her. Someone stops on her left and she can see combat boots out of the corner of her eye. When the doors slide open Cameron is the first to step in and settles in the back corner. Luke stands by her side and Reid stops by Luke. JJ, Tara and Rossi step in front of them and Cameron can see Emily whispering to Garcia before she steps into the elevator. The doors slide shut and Cameron can feel the tension in the tiny elevator. 

The elevator stops on the third floor and three more people enter. This causes JJ to step back by Reid and in turn move Reid towards Luke. Luke steps a little to the right and into Cameron’s side. “Sorry.” Luke whispers and Cameron shrugs lightly. Finally the doors slide open to the basement and Emily leads the way to the suvs. They split off, Emily, Rossi, Reid and JJ in the first one and Cameron, Tara and Luke in the second. 

They debrief on the jet and Cameron can tell it’s going to be a long flight. Reid is jittery, bouncing his knee up and down restlessly. Cameron hates that she remembers how much he hates long flights. Emily keeps shooting Cameron looks. Cameron refuses to make eye contact, instead focusing on the files on her tablet. It’s another brutal case. The unsub taking men and women into the dense forest and stabbing them multiple times before calling the police himself and giving coordinates of his latest crime scene and fleeing. So far six victims. 

Garcia’s face appears on the screen and she’s frowning. Her eyes dart around the screen and land on Cameron before she shakes herself and sighs. “Hate to be the bearer of bad news but he just called in another one. Another man.” Garcia sounds distraught but it’s not anything new considering their line of work. 

“Thank you, Garcia.” Emily says and Garcia nods before clicking off and the screen goes black. “Okay, Rogers, Alvez, you go to the latest crime scene. Reid and JJ to the ME and find out what you can about the first six victims. Rossi, Tara and I will set up with the local sheriff's office.” Cameron watches as Luke gives her a cocky smile and she feels herself smile back. 

*

When they land, Luke takes the keys from Emily and dangles them in front of Cameron’s face. “I’m driving this time, Cami.” Luke smirks and leaves the rest of the team standing on the tarmac. Cameron catches Emily’s eye and watches as she conveys Professionals without even saying anything. Cameron turns away and follows Luke. She can hear them all whispering about her and it spurs her to walk faster.

Luke already has his bag in the backseat and the suv running. Cameron tosses her bag in with his and pulls herself into the passenger seat. Cameron pulls up the coordinates for the latest crime scene and Luke pulls away. “So, did you get in trouble?” Luke asks rather gently. Cameron raises an eyebrow at him. “What? You seemed pretty shaken up when you left Prentiss’ office.” Luke amends. Cameron softens towards him and shrugs.

“Not really in trouble. I just told her it wouldn’t happen again.” Cameron tells Luke and then, “She wants us to be partners.” Cameron watches as Luke processes that and then he nods. 

“Okay.” Luke looks like he wants to say more but then they’re pulling up to the crime scene and Cameron is climbing out of the suv. 

*

When they return to the local sheriff's office, the rest of the team is already gathered in a small conference room. “Definitely our guy.” Luke tells them. Cameron stays quiet while Luke goes into detail about the crime scene. Finally, he stops and looks over his shoulder at her. He shoots her a smile and she responds with one of her own. 

“Definitely our guy.” Cameron repeats and Luke’s smile is just too pretty. Cameron takes a seat at the table and listens as Emily calls Garcia. 

*

They end up catching the guy. He’s a narcissist who believes he was ridding the world of disease. It’s Reid who takes the shot, kills him. Cameron hates how she knows the effect it has on him. 

*

When they return to Quantico, Emily orders them all to go home for the night and return fresh the next day. Cameron doesn’t even step into the bullpen, instead turning around at the order and waiting for the elevator to return. She can hear them making plans for drinks and pulls her phone out. She has three missed calls from her dad. 

“We’re going to Vinny’s for drinks.” Luke appears by Cameron’s side. 

“I’m good.” Cameron says easily but inside she’s fighting to turn around and look through the glass doors. See if any of them actually want her there or if it’s just Luke inviting her. Instead she smiles up at Luke and steps into the elevator. “My dad’s making dinner for me but thanks.” She hits the basement button and watches him disappear behind the doors. 

*

Luke steps back into the bullpen with a frown etched across his face. He heads towards the team and stops by Reid. “Cami says her dad’s cooking dinner for her.” Luke tells them and watches as they all raise eyebrows and frown. “What?” He feels like he’s missing something. 

“She hasn’t seen her dad in years.” Garcia mutters mostly to herself. Garcia steps away from them and pulls out her tablet. She taps for a few seconds before shaking her head. “She also hasn’t returned his phone calls in over a month.” Garcia huffs. 

“Did you just hack her phone?” Luke asks incredulously and Garcia rolls her eyes. 

“Shut it, newbie.” Garcia tells him without any real heat and then she turns to the team. “So, Vinny’s was it?” Garcia powers down her tablet. “I’ll meet you in the car park.” And then her heels are clicking towards her office. Luke watches in shock as they all gather their things and begin talking about what they’re going to order. 

“So no one cares that she lied?” Luke asks them all. They pause long enough to shake their heads before leaving the bullpen together. 

Luke is beyond confused about it. 

*

Cameron finds herself sprawled over her couch with a bottle of wine in her hand. She’s gripping the bottle too tight and she’s wiping tears away angrily. She’s actually mad at herself. She can’t believe she’s crying over people who don’t even care about her. People who chose to believe Reid without even getting Cameron’s side of the story. She tips the bottle back and finishes the last of it before standing and carefully making her way to her bed. She falls against it and sighs loudly up at the ceiling. 

Cameron tries hard to remember the last time she had a normal conversation. The last time she went out and had fun. Sure she talked with Luke that night a month ago but now he’s on her team and part of work. She doesn’t have any real friends around, just a few neighbors she says hi to in passing. 

Cameron sits up with a jolt and realizes how truly alone she is. How sad she is and then she starts crying again. 

*

The next day her phone wakes her up and she groans at the awful headache a full bottle of wine gave her. She blearily finds her phone, luckily charging, on her bedside table and reads the message from Emily. 

New case. Be in by 8. 

Cameron let’s out an exhausted sigh and forces herself to get up. 

This time she’s stuck in the elevator with JJ. It’s tense. Cameron rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Luke said you had dinner with your dad last night.” JJ finally speaks and Cameron flinches away. 

“Uh huh.” Cameron mumbles and JJ nods tersely. 

“Did you have a nice time?” JJ asks. Cameron finally looks at JJ and then looks away just as quick. She can tell JJ knows it’s a lie. Knows she isn’t exactly fond of her dad. Knows she hasn’t seen him in years. Knows he lives in Texas. Knows Cameron was alone in her apartment. So, Cameron goes for a low blow. 

“Nope. Ended up crying myself to sleep.” The elevator dings open and Cameron leaves JJ in it to enter the bullpen and head straight up the stairs. 

Cameron ends up getting a seat in between Reid and Luke and JJ grabs the last one by Rossi. Cameron avoids JJ’s stare by pulling out her tablet and getting ready to follow Garcia. 

“Alright everyone, looks like we’re heading to sunny Florida.” Garcia begins and Cameron finally breathes a sigh out. This she’s used to. Work. 

“Okay, wheels up in ten. This ones bad.” Emily leaves the room in a rush and Rossi follows behind. Tara stands and her and Garcia exit together. Reid takes his time, gathering the paper file, because he hates technology and then slowly leaving the room. Luke jumps up to leave and Cameron is quick to latch onto his arm. It’s sudden and kind of awkward but she didn’t want to be left alone with JJ. Luke looks down at her and then raises an eyebrow. 

“You know Garcia hacked your phone and determined that you were lying last night.” Luke says and it’s so casual that Cameron trips over her feet. Luke helps steady her with his hands gently around her elbows. 

“I’m really sorry I lied. But saying ‘Oh I have a whole bottle of wine at home waiting for me to chug’ seems a bit too personal.” Cameron mutters and Luke nods solemnly. 

“Instead you told me you were seeing your dad and you’d expect me not to ask about it.” Luke says. Cameron tilts her head and nods slowly. 

“Yes.” Cameron smiles. “Sorry I lied.” She leaves Luke on the stairs. She’s smiling which she hasn’t done in a long time. It feels nice. Luke’s laugh follows her to the elevator where the rest of the team is waiting. Luke slings an arm around Cameron’s shoulders. 

“What’s so funny?” Tara asks them and Cameron’s smile slips off her face. She notices them all staring at her. 

“Cami’s just really funny.” Luke says and Cameron doesn’t even correct him with the nickname. 

This time it’s Luke, Cameron and somehow Reid in the suv on the way to the jet. Cameron sits in the back and listens half heartedly as Luke rambles on about something to do with baseball. Cameron doesn’t like sports and Reid definitely doesn’t like sports. Cameron hates that she knows so much about Reid. 

“Are you two always this quiet?” Luke finally stops talking long enough to ask a question and Cameron snorts out a laugh. 

“Not much to say when your loud mouth won’t shut up.” They’re pulling onto the tarmac so Cameron unbuckles her seatbelt and leans up in between the seats. She can see Reid lean back towards the window, away from her and it hurts, it really does. But not Luke, no he takes the opportunity to lean closer, so Cameron’s hair falls against his shoulder. “Neither of us like sports so how are we going to keep up a conversation with you about baseball?” Cameron smirks at Luke and then pulls back from the console and shoves her door open. She’s pulling her go bag out, notices Reid watching her intently and proceeds to slam the door shut. 

In the jet, Luke takes the opportunity to sit by Cameron and Reid and Emily end up across from them. The flight isn’t as long this time and they debrief rather quickly. “Cameron, Luke, you two head to the ME. JJ, Reid, Tara, latest crime scene. Rossi and I will set up with the sheriff's department and start interviewing the victims families.” Emily waits for them all to nod affirmative before settling into her seat and opening her tablet. 

“So, wait. You really don’t watch sports?” Luke sounds shocked and Cameron fights the fond smile. 

“Hate them.” She confirms and Luke turns his stare towards Reid. 

“Really?” Luke still sounds incredulous and even Reid is slightly smiling. More of a tilt of his lips. “Wow. Okay.” Luke sits back in his seat and frowns. 

“I’ll watch with you if the players are hot.” Cameron says and Luke snorts out a surprised laugh. Cameron smiles at Luke. 

“Okay, Cam. It’s a deal.” Luke’s smile isn’t cocky or smug; it’s all soft and Cameron knows the team is watching. She turns back to her tablet.

*

Florida is hot. Humid really and Cameron hates it. Luke takes the driver's seat, something Cameron is all too ready to pass over, and they head to the MEs office together. The ride over is quiet and Luke hums along to the radio. Cameron watches him as he drives. 

“How long have you been with the BAU?” Luke asks her randomly and Cameron turns to look out the windshield. 

“Just about ten years.” Cameron says and Luke whistles quietly. 

“Damn.” He says. He pulls into a small parking lot and turns the suv off. “That’s a long time.” 

“Yep.” Cameron unbuckles and turns to face Luke. “It’s been a long ten years.” Cameron says. She loves her job; wants to continue doing it for a while more. She also wants to get married someday, have kids and stop chasing serial killers. 

“I bet.” Luke gives Cameron a look and then he’s opening his door and climbing out. 

*

Back at the sheriff's department, Luke and Cameron settle into seats by each other. Emily stands at the head of the table and crosses her arms. “Alvez, Rogers, what did the ME say?” Emily asks. 

“The unsub is efficient. He stabs them ten times each, major arteries before the heart. He definitely wants to inflict maximum pain.” Luke starts and Cameron lets him take the reins on this one. 

*

The case lasts three weeks. By the time they catch the unsub, they’re exhausted. They arrive in Quantico after six and Cameron follows the rest of her team to the bullpen. Luke collapses heavily into his chair and leans his head on his crossed arms. Rossi and Emily go straight for their offices. Reid heads for the coffee pot with Tara right behind and JJ goes for Garcia’s office. Cameron runs a soft hand over Luke’s shoulders before settling into her desk across from his. He peeks up at her with a soft smile. “I need my bed.” Luke groans and Cameron understands. This is his first time being on a case for more than a week and it’s always rough coming home. 

“Okay,” Emily is standing outside her office with her hands resting on the railing. Cameron takes a steadying breath, hoping, praying, they don’t have another case. “Head home. Don’t come back until Monday unless called in.” Emily smiles at Rossi’s cheer and Cameron stands to pack her things. Cameron’s phone rings and she sighs before taking a glance at it. She expects her father but it’s her landlord and that trips her up. She answers it, panicking a little bit. 

“Miss Rogers, hello.” Her landlord is an older man and he’s always been there when Cameron’s needed something. “I’m just calling to let you know that a strange smell was reported and we’ve been told to have everyone leave for the weekend. You didn’t answer your door so I called. I’m very sorry for the inconvenience but you won’t be able to return until Monday at the earliest.” James stops talking and Cameron sighs heavily. After three weeks in Florida away from home the last thing she wants to do is not be able to go home. 

“Thank you, James. I’ll find somewhere to stay.” James apologizes again before hanging up and Cameron is left staring at her desk with nowhere to go. Cameron notices Reid still at his desk, trying and failing not to eavesdrop. JJ, Tara and Garcia are leaving through the doors and Luke is sitting at his desk. Staring. 

“What happened?” Luke asks and Cameron falls into her chair dramatically. 

“Some weird chemical smell in my apartment. They kicked everyone out until Monday.” Cameron is pouting and she won’t deny it. But seriously, three weeks away from home. “I’ve gotta get a hotel room.” Cameron pulls her phone back out and begins typing away. 

“I have two spare rooms.” Luke says and he’s so casual with how he words things that it throws Cameron off. 

“What?” Cameron eyes Luke suspiciously but he just smiles and says,

“I have two spare rooms.” Cameron frowns at him and then casts her eyes to Emily’s office. She really really doesn’t want to spend money on a hotel room if he’s offering an empty room. She also doesn’t want Emily to think anything’s happening. Nothing is happening but she’ll still be at his house and she’s sure Emily won’t believe her. It’s that moment that Cameron remembers Reid is still at his desk. She looks his way and he’s watching her with this look on his face. Like he’s judging her but also like he doesn’t believe for a second she’ll agree. She looks away from him. 

“Fine.” Cameron stands and leaves the bullpen. Luke follows close behind her and when the elevator slides open they step in, followed by Reid. Cameron frowns down at the ground. She doesn’t want to feel bad about it. Doesn’t want to even think about Reid. It’s not fair that she feels this way. He broke up with her. Not the other way around. Luke, who’s oblivious to it all, begins chatting with Reid about something random. Cameron doesn’t focus on it, chooses to stare at the ground instead. Reid is polite about the conversation and when they get to the car park, he steps away from them. 

“Have a nice weekend.” He murmurs and it’s mostly to Luke but Cameron looks up and catches his eye momentarily. He looks sad but he has no right to be upset about this and Cameron is done feeling bad about anything. She turns away and crosses her arms. 

“You too, Reid.” Luke says and then, “Right this way, m’lady.” Luke jokes. Cameron grins at him and follows him to a fancy white jeep. 

*

Luke pulls into a nice neighborhood with two story houses and picket fences. Cameron frowns out the window. “Huh. You live in an actual neighborhood?” Cameron asks Luke and he shrugs. 

“I figure I’ll probably be with the BAU until I’m done working. I also figure I’ll probably marry someone and have kids so the big house works. Also I have a dog. She needs a big yard.” Luke pulls into a house at the end of the street and parks his jeep. He steps out and Cameron follows him up to the porch. He unlocks the door and pushes it open and within seconds there’s a giant dog bouncing at their feet. Cameron falls to her knees and coos at the dog. She’s pretty, a german shepherd, Cameron thinks. 

“Hi, baby.” Cameron pets down the dogs back gently and looks up at Luke. She’s smiling, a large genuine smile and it feels good. Smiling around Luke is easy. Almost too easy but she doesn’t care at this point. 

“This is Roxy.” Luke says and squats down by them. This sends Roxy into a frenzy and she begins the bouncing again. “And I bet she’s hungry.” Roxy takes off towards the left of the house and Luke follows her. 

Cameron takes her time slowly standing up and taking a look around the living room. She remembers flashes of it; the big tv, the long leather couch and the collection of pictures across the mantle. She feels herself flush from the memories of them together. 

Cameron follows the noises of Luke into a spacious kitchen that opens up into the back of the house. There’s a large dining room table in front of huge sliding glass doors. This part of the house Cameron doesn’t remember. 

Luke is chopping up something on the counter and Roxy is sitting patiently at his feet. She’s way too cute. Cameron takes a spot by Luke, watching as he finishes cutting up the food. “Roxy eats better than me.” She muses and Luke frowns. 

“That’s not okay.” Luke scrapes the meat into a bowl and then carries it over to a spot near the doors. Roxy digs in immediately and Luke straightens up. “I can cook you something.” Luke smiles at Cameron but she shakes her head. She can see how exhausted he is; knows because she is just as tired. She doesn’t want him to cook for her when they can order in just as easily. 

“Can we just order something? I wanna take a shower and relax.” Cameron decides to pout dramatically in hopes that Luke will agree. He smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. 

“Whatever you want, Cami.” Luke murmurs and Cameron flushes from the nickname. He’s too good. “Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.” Luke leads Cameron out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs. He turns right and opens a door. “Here. There’s a bathroom through that door and towels under the sink. Do you want pizza?” He asks and Cameron nods quickly. 

“I like whatever on it but can we get garlic bread too?” Cameron looks at Luke and he’s laughing. He’s very pretty, she thinks. 

“Sure. I’ll order it.” Luke pauses and Cameron waits. He looks like he wants to say something, do something, but he doesn’t . “I’ll see you downstairs.” He leaves the room and she sighs before gathering the last few clean clothes from her go bag and heading into the bathroom. 

By the time Cameron’s done showering, the food is downstairs and Luke has also showered. He’s dressed in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Cameron does not check him out while he reaches into the cabinet for plates and cups. His sweatpants do not sink lower on his hips. She’s not checking him out. 

She’s not. (She is. So what?)

“I got half pepperoni and half cheese.” Luke tells her. Cameron eagerly piles her plate full and she realizes she hasn’t had anything to eat since early this morning, when she picked up a bagel and coffee from the hotel. She needs to work on making herself eat. 

Luke watches as she places two pepperoni slices, one cheese and two pieces of garlic bread on her plate. She shoots him a look when he laughs at her and he raises his hands in the universal I surrender pose. 

“Water or beer is all I’ve got.” Luke tells Cameron. She doesn’t need to drink around him when he looks like that. No thank you. 

“Water’s fine.” Luke pours a glass for her, pulls out a beer for himself and then piles his plate full before motioning for her to follow him. He leads her to the living room and they settle on the couch together. Luke puts on The Office and they eat until their plates are empty. 

When Cameron finishes she groans loudly and slumps into the couch. “I’m ready for bed.” She confirms. She smiles at Luke and then stands and carries her plate to the kitchen. Luke follows closely behind and opens the dishwasher for their plates and cups. He puts the leftovers in the fridge and they climb the stairs together. At the top, Luke turns left and Cameron turns right. 

“Good night, Cami.” Luke whispers quietly. Cameron smiles. 

“Night, Luke.” As she’s stepping into the room, Roxy comes flying past her and jumps into her bed. Luke appears outside the door. 

“C’mon Roxy.” Luke pats his thigh but Roxy turns away and curls up near the pillows. Cameron giggles. 

“It’s fine with me if it’s fine with you.” Cameron watches Luke watch her. His head is tilted to the side and he’s smiling slightly. His eyes flit from Roxy to her and then back to Roxy before he nods once and smiles. 

“It’s fine with me.” Luke gives Cameron that smile that she loves. The one that convinced her to go home with him. The one that he gives her after he calls her Cami and she has no choice but to allow it. The one he gives her when no one is looking; not even her. 

Luke steps out of the doorway and waves once before heading down the hall to his room. 

Cameron curls up around Roxy and for the first time in a long time, she doesn’t cry herself to sleep. 

*

When Cameron wakes up, it's because Roxy is pawing gently at her stomach. Cameron groans and rolls away from her. Roxy notices she’s awake and decides now is the time to leave, which rude. 

Cameron lays there for a few minutes before climbing out of bed and using the bathroom. When she makes it downstairs, Luke is already there, cooking breakfast and singing along softly to music. He doesn’t notice her at first; he’s spinning in a circle and shaking his hips. Roxy is sitting by him and it honestly looks like she’s completely done with him. Looks like she definitely rolls her eyes at him. 

Luke puts the spatula up to his lips and belts out the next lyric. Cameron claps loudly and Luke jumps out of his skin. “Nice one, Elvis.” Cameron jokes. Luke flushes red with embarrassment, Cameron likes how he looks. Roxy practically rolls her eyes and then disappears out of the doggy door. 

“Hi.” Luke mutters and turns to scramble the eggs. 

“Hi.” Cameron replies and sidles up to Luke’s side. She nudges him gently in the ribs and looks across the stove. He has bacon on the back burner, already done and staying warm. Beside that is a bowl of gravy with biscuits near it. “Wow.” Cameron hasn’t had a home cooked meal in so long. Months it seems. Which feels unreal but it’s true. She knows it was at Rossi’s, that’s really the only time she has home cooked meals. Every now and then at JJ’s but really when was the last time that even happened? “This looks really good.” She grins up at Luke. He’s already watching her, eyes soft and a small smile flitting across his lips. 

“There’s coffee in the pot.” He says and even that is soft and quiet. Cameron holds eye contact for a few seconds, wonders what he would do if she leaned up and kissed him and then grabs one of the empty mugs to fill it full. He points out the sugar and she sprinkles some in before settling on one of the island seats. 

Luke finishes the eggs and then sets everything on the island. He steps back and collects two plates before handing one to Cameron. She smiles and then she fills her plate full. Again. Luke does too and takes the seat to her right. 

“This is amazing.” She doesn’t even stop long enough to look at Luke, just continues eating until there’s nothing left on her plate. She also manages to spill gravy down her shirt but she doesn’t even care. Not when the food is this good. “Damn,” Cameron sits back and sighs loudly. Luke grins at her and finishes his last bite. 

“Thanks.” Luke looks proud and Cameron feels warmth spread through her. She hasn’t felt this way since Spencer. It should scare her, terrify her; but it doesn’t. It makes her happy. Elated. She doesn’t over analyze it, doesn’t spend too much time thinking about it. Even if it’s happening quickly, quicker than with Spencer. She really doesn’t care anymore. 

Instead she stands and rinses her plate. She places it in the dishwasher and then walks to the sliding glass doors. Roxy is spread across the deck, lying lazily in the warm sun. Cameron grins and then slides the door open and steps outside. Roxy perks up at the company but chooses the sun over her. 

Luke’s backyard is big and Cameron understands why he chose this house. It stretches out with a few big trees scattered around and a pool. There’s nobody to his left, he’s the last on the street. Cameron turns when Luke steps outside and points at the pool. 

“You didn’t mention that last night.” Cameron tells him. Luke shrugs and takes a seat in one of the chairs. 

“Oh by the way, I have a pool.” Luke says and it’s sarcastic but Cameron laughs at him. “Roxy uses it more than me.” Luke tells her. Cameron chooses to sit by Roxy on the deck, who rolls over for belly rubs. Of course Cameron obliges. The sun is warm against her back and she can feel Luke studying her. She takes a minute to imagine a place like this. With someone she loves and a dog of their own. She won’t ever admit that for a brief second Luke’s face flashes through her mind. 

“This is nice.” Cameron murmurs while she lays back against the deck. Roxy rests her head on Cameron’s stomach and Cameron pets down her head. This is really nice. 

*

Luke watches as his best girl curls up against Cameron. He smiles fondly at them. Roxy is usually sort of picky about who she likes, so it was a nice surprise to see her take to Cameron so quickly. Especially since he likes Cameron so much. 

Cameron has been a constant fixture in Luke’s life for the past two months. It’s mostly been at work when they’re together but it doesn’t change how fast Luke is growing to like her. How fast he feels himself falling. And he’ll never admit that when he was explaining the rest of his life here at this house, that her face flashed through his mind. 

*

They lay outside for an hour before Roxy gets too hot and goes inside. Cameron follows closely behind, because it is hot and Luke follows her. Because of course he does. They find themselves on the couch, Luke on the far left and Cameron on the right. Roxy takes post in the middle, head resting in Cameron’s lap again. Luke hits play on the previous show they were watching and they spend the day watching lame reruns. 

Around four, Luke stands and heads to the kitchen. Cameron can hear him rummaging around in the fridge before he reappears and frowns. “I don’t have much food seeing as we were gone for so long. Do you wanna go shopping?” Luke has a way about being super casual about things that seem like they should have a lot of meaning. Cameron thinks that shopping for groceries seems very domestic but she also doesn’t care enough to say no.

“Sure but what are you cooking for me?” Cameron grins cheekily at him and Luke rolls his eyes. 

“I can make empanadas. They won’t be as good as my Ma’s but,” Luke pauses and Cameron’s whole face lights up. She hasn’t had authentic Mexican food for years. 

“Oh, hell yes.” Cameron jumps off the couch and heads for the stairs but stops short. “Wait, do you have an extra shirt I can wear?” Cameron points at the gravy stain and Luke laughs. 

“Sure.” They head upstairs and Luke goes towards his room. He returns to the guest room with a green shirt and tosses it towards Cameron. He’s gone just as quick and Cameron shakes the shirt out. It has ARMY printed across the front and it looks well worn. 

Cameron knows Luke probably wears it often enough and she blushes at the thought. She changes into it and it hangs almost to her knees. She tucks the front into her sweats and meets Luke at the front door. 

“Ready?” Luke asks and his eyes are focused on the shirt Cameron’s wearing. He looks her up and down once before Cameron laughs and moves past him. 

“Let’s go.” She pays his chest on the way out the door. 

*

They make it to the local grocery store in under five minutes and maybe Luke was onto something when he picked the fancy neighborhood he lives in. Cameron’s commute to the grocery store is over twenty minutes and that’s without traffic. 

Cameron grabs a cart and follows Luke around the store. They get everything he needs and then begin picking random snacks. He makes sure she picks things she likes and the thought of him stocking his cabinets for her is almost unnerving. Almost. 

Near the chip section, Luke stops suddenly and Cameron almost runs him over with the cart. She peeks around him and freezes when she sees JJ and Will in the aisle. Luke, once again oblivious to the awkwardness surrounding Cameron and her colleagues, because of course he doesn’t realize, calls out JJ’s name and heads straight for them. JJ smiles widely until she looks past Luke and sees Cameron. Her smile dims slightly but not completely. Cameron sighs heavily before catching up with Luke. 

“JJ!” Luke grins at her and then turns to Will. “You must be Will. I’m Luke.” Luke says. Will smiles at Luke and then much to Cameron’s disbelief, smiles even wider at Cameron. He steps past Luke and reaches for Cameron without hesitation. 

“Cameron.” Will says and he wraps her up in a tight hug. It startles her enough to be frozen for a second before she hugs him back. She squeezes tight and it hits her that she hasn’t hugged someone in a long time. “It’s been forever.” Will says and steps back to his wife. Cameron nods. She wonders briefly if JJ told Will about the breakup. If he knows Spencer’s side of the story and not Cameron’s. Much like the rest of the people that surround her. JJ is watching, frown in place and Cameron steps closer to Luke out of nerves. 

“Yeah, a few months, huh?” Cameron says. Will nods and then turns to Luke. 

“I didn’t know you two were dating.” Will is so nonchalant about it that it throws Cameron off. She shoots JJ a look and she just raises her eyebrows in a ‘well are you?’ kind of way. Luke’s laugh is that loud boisterous one. The one that always gets a smile out of Cameron, including now, even with JJ’s unwavering gaze on them. 

“We aren’t dating.” Luke says and then adds, “Yet.” It's cocky and usually Cameron hates men that are cocky . Not with Luke though, he’s not overly cocky. She smacks him lightly in the stomach. 

“We aren’t dating.” Cameron repeats firmly and Luke laughs again. He wraps an arm around Cameron’s shoulders and pulls her close. She sinks into his side all too easily. 

“Okay.” Will sounds dubious but doesn’t push it. She understands why he doesn't believe them seeing as they’re grocery shopping together and wrapped around each other like this. “We’re hosting a dinner if you want to join.” Will says and he misses the look JJ shoots at him. Cameron thinks Luke misses it too but she doesn’t. It’s hard not to notice it. She takes a deep breath. 

“Actually, Luke is making me his mom's empanadas.” Cameron says before Luke can speak. Will nods at them and then shrugs. 

“Maybe next time.” He smiles his infamous half smile and then, “It was nice meeting you, Luke. Cameron, don’t be a stranger.” He levels her with a look and Cameron squirms under the stare. Will turns to JJ and she forces a smile towards the two of them. 

“See you guys Monday.” JJ says and then she pulls Will away. Cameron can see JJ whispering firefly into Will's ear. Watches as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. She turns away from them. 

Cameron’s quiet for the rest of the trip and when they pull up to Luke’s house she turns to face him. “You can go if you want. I realized that I sort of spoke for you and that’s not what I was trying to do. At all.” Cameron says and Luke frowns. 

“I didn’t think that. Actually, I was going to say no too.” He opens his door and gives Cameron an easy smile.  
“Now come on. These empanadas aren’t going to cook themselves.” Luke steps out of his jeep and Cameron grins widely. He’s choosing her. It might not seem like a big deal to him but to her it is. The rest of the team has decidedly not picked her and it’s nice for someone to. 

Inside, Roxy meets them with her happy bounce and tail wagging. Cameron drops down to fawn over her, like she always does, because come on; she’s cute. 

Luke carries the bags into the kitchen. Roxy waits until Cameron’s ready to follow Luke before she does too. Luke is unloading the groceries and setting aside the ingredients for empanadas. He’s humming quietly to himself and Cameron takes the time to watch him. She takes a seat at the island. 

“So, why’d JJ look like she wanted to strangle Will when he invited us to dinner?” Luke isn’t looking at her when he asks but Cameron still freezes up and her eyes get wide. So he did notice the look JJ gave them. 

“Um,” Cameron doesn’t say much else and Luke turns to look at her. 

“Actually, the whole team is kind of distant with you.” Luke says it like he’s been thinking about it for a while and Cameron wants to tell him. She also doesn’t want to because she doesn’t want him to act differently around their team. 

“It’s a long story and I don’t want to change your opinion about them.” Cameron speaks quietly, practically a whisper. Luke steps closer to the island and frowns. 

“It won’t but if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay.” Luke says and Cameron does want to talk about it. She realizes it suddenly and quickly. It hits her fast and she squeezes her eyes shut before nodding. 

“Reid and I dated for two years.” Cameron spits the words out and when it’s silent for longer than twenty seconds, she opens her eyes slowly. Luke looks shocked, not upset really, just surprised. “I’m actually not a hundred percent sure why he broke up with me but they all kind of just chose him over me. Which sucks I guess but,” Cameron pauses. “No it sucks a lot. No one asked me how I was doing or why we broke up. They just kind of took his side and I’ve known most of them for almost ten years.” She shrugs and then takes a deep breath. “That night we met was a day before it would’ve been three years together. We’d been broken up for six months then, so nine months now.” Cameron sighs and goes on. “I’m mostly over it.” Cameron doesn’t feel like she’s completely over it but she’s getting there. Luke’s helping her even if he doesn’t realize it. By just being here right now and asking her about it is helping. 

“Huh.” Luke doesn’t say much else for a minute and Cameron feels herself beginning to panic. “Well, his loss.” Luke smiles her favorite smile and then steps a bit closer. His hand flutters nervously near her shoulder before he sets it down gently and squeezes. Cameron tilts her head and rests it on his hand. She smiles up at him and he just blinks, eyes wide. She’s forever grateful that she chose to stay here instead of alone in a hotel this weekend. 

“Empanada time.” Cameron finally says and pulls away from Luke. He lets his hand fall and then shakes himself out of it. 

“Right.” He mutters, mostly to himself, and then turns to the ingredients. “Okay, ready?” He’s smiling again and Cameron smiles right back. 

*

“Oh my god, Luke. If yours are this good then I’d die happy tasting your moms.” Cameron isn’t even exaggerating either. It’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. 

“Whatever.” Luke looks bashful, cheeks red and a small smile on his face. Cameron wants to remember that look forever. He’s way too cute. “These aren’t even half as good as hers.” Luke says seriously and Cameron’s eyes widen. 

“What? How?” She asks him and he laughs. 

“Not sure. I’ve never been able to perfect them.” Luke gets this faraway look in his eyes and she loses him for a few seconds. She stays quiet while he thinks. Finally he says, “They’re all coming down for the fourth if you want to try hers.” Once again it’s so casual but so domestic that it trips Cameron up. But Cameron’s met pretty much all of her team’s families so it’s no different right? Right. Also, no, wrong this is definitely different but she doesn’t even care anymore. 

“Oh, definitely.” She confirms and she can see the moment Luke relaxes. She imagines he probably thought she would decline but come on, empanadas better than the ones she just ate? She’s down. “Do you have any siblings?” Cameron asks him. 

“A brother and a sister.” Luke says and it’s full of love. He’s smiling at her and she can’t help but smile back. “It’ll be my ma and pa, brother, sister and her husband and their two kids.” Luke tells her. 

“Wow and only two spare rooms?” Cameron raises her eyebrows and he laughs. 

“My brother will have the pull out in the non-library room.” Luke says and Cameron’s whole body flushes from the thought of that room. She doesn’t even remember how they ended up in there that night but she remembers what happened. 

“Will she make me more than empanadas?” Cameron bats her eyelashes obnoxiously and Luke laughs. 

“She’ll make you anything you ask for.” Luke says and stands to clear the island. 

“Can’t wait.” Cameron hums. She watches Luke because she loves watching him. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Luke asks her. Cameron frowns and shakes her head. 

“No. I’m an only child. That’s why I want at least two kids, eventually, whenever.” Cameron stumbles over her words when Luke gives her this look. “I know what it’s like to grow up alone so I don’t want that for my kids.” Cameron mumbles the last part and Luke is still looking at her. 

“It was great having a brother and sister. A lot of fighting but then also a lot of hanging out. It’s nice.” Luke leans on his elbows across from her and shoots her a dazzling smile. “Just two though?” He asks. 

“No, at least two.” Cameron corrects him. “I should probably start soon though, huh?” Cameron jokes. Only it’s not fully a joke because she isn’t getting any younger. Luke laughs quietly. 

“Don’t rush it, though.” He says and Cameron smiles. She won’t admit but she’s imagining a family with him.

*

Monday morning comes and Luke drops Cameron off at her apartment. He offers to wait for her, but she tells him to go ahead. From her apartment to work is only five minutes and she doesn’t want Emily to catch them coming in together. She’s sure JJ has already told her about seeing them, finds she doesn’t even care anymore, thinks she probably should but oh well. 

She changes quickly, grabs one of her previously packed go bags and heads downstairs. When she pulls the door closed, Luke’s jeep is still parked on the street and Cameron’s smile is huge. Of course he would wait. 

“Couldn’t resist me, huh?” Cameron teases when she pulls the door open. Luke is laughing but there’s a blush on his cheeks. She likes it. 

“You’re ninety percent right. Ten percent is the fact that I’m already here so might as well drive you.” Luke says and Cameron laughs this time. 

“Good percentage, though.” Cameron muses. Luke rolls his eyes playfully and then they’re off.

When they park, Cameron takes her time getting out and grabbing her stuff. Luke is waiting near the elevator for her and he hits the button while she’s walking up. While they’re waiting, JJ and Reid appear. They’re talking quietly and don’t notice Luke and Cameron until they stop walking. “Hi.” Luke greets them casually and Cameron is glad nothing has changed. He told her it wouldn’t and she fully believed him but it’s nice to witness it. 

“Hello.” JJ says just as politely. Cameron doesn’t say anything. 

“How was your dinner party?” Luke asks JJ. The elevator opens and all four shuffle in. 

“It was good.” JJ responds. No one else speaks and Cameron rolls her eyes at the obvious tension. When the doors slide open to the sixth floor, Cameron is the first to leave. She doesn’t want to make small talk with people who haven’t talked to her in almost a year. 

“We’ve got a case.” Emily’s standing up on the platform, frown etched across her face and Cameron hasn’t even made it to her desk. She sighs heavily and heads for the conference room. 

“Looks like we’re heading to Texas.” Garcia begins and then pauses, “Or more specifically, El Paso.” Garcia says and Cameron feels herself freeze. El Paso is where her dad lives and she knows the chances of running into him are slim but it still shocks her. She feels the eyes of everyone on her, minus Luke. 

“Our unsub is kidnapping high risk victims and keeping them for four days before, ya know,” Garcia makes a stabbing motion. “Killing them.” Cameron focuses on her tablet, trying her hardest to forget about where they’re going. It’s a big city, she keeps repeating to herself. 

“Wheels up in twenty.” Emily says and leaves the room. Rossi follows her and then Garcia leaves. Tara and JJ go next. Luke stands and turns to Cameron. 

“You okay?” Luke asks quietly. He doesn’t know anything but he caught on to the obvious difference when El Paso was mentioned. Reid is still sitting across from them and when Cameron looks up, she makes eye contact with him. He looks concerned and she knows why. He knows all about her dad. All of them do, except Luke. 

“Yeah.” Cameron mutters and Luke nods before slowly leaving the room. Cameron gathers her things and stands up. 

“Are you really okay?” Reid asks and Cameron stumbles over her feet. Reid hasn’t directly spoken to Cameron in so long that it feels unreal that it’s happening right now. 

“You know I’m not.” Cameron snaps and then takes a deep breath. “You know I’m not.” She repeats herself slowly and looks directly at Reid. She flashes back to when she poured her heart out to him, told him everything about growing up with her dad, and how he held her while she cried. “Of course I’m not okay, Spencer.” Cameron sighs quietly and then leaves him at the table. 

*

Cameron’s quiet for the entire ride to the jet. She’s in the passenger seat, Luke driving and Tara in the backseat. The whole ride she’s panicking slightly. She can’t remember the last time she was in El Paso. Actually she can. It was senior year. She graduated and left and hasn’t looked back. Now, though, she’s going back to her job and nothing else. No one else. 

On the jet, Cameron takes a seat on the side couch, far away from the rest of the team. They debrief for a while before Emily assigns them tasks for when they land. Cameon stays quiet and focuses on her tablet. She’s surprised when she sees an email notification pop up on the top of her tablet. Even more surprised when she sees it’s from Garcia. 

Your dad is still living in the North side and all of the victims have been found on the South side. You shouldn’t have to see him. xoxo PG. 

Cameron feels tears form in her eyes and immediately stands to go to the bathroom. She takes a few minutes to calm herself down, breathe deeply and focus on the positive from the message. She hasn’t felt any warmth from anyone on her team in months. Garcia might not know it but her sending that message to Cameron made landing in El Paso that much easier. 

When Cameron steps out of the bathroom, Luke is there. He’s frowning down at her and all she wants is to lean into him and stand with his arms around her. Instead, she puts on her fakest smile and directs it at Luke. He doesn’t fall for it, obviously. 

“You okay?” He asks quietly. Cameron shakes her head and then takes a deep breath. 

“No, but I’m not up to talk about it right now.” Cameron tells him. He frowns but steps aside and lets her past. 

“Okay, but I’m here.” He says and Cameron’s never been happier. 

“I know, Luke.” This time her smile isn’t fake. 

*

Cameron and Luke are sent to the ME’s office. Cameron’s still being quiet, not saying much when Luke talks to her. “Hey,” Luke parks the suv outside the building and turns to Cameron. “Cami.” Cameron turns to him and tries to smile. It’s more of a grimace and she knows it. 

“Sorry.” Cameron unbuckles her seatbelt. “I grew up here and my dad still lives here. Another long story and I’ll tell you about it when we get home.” Cameron doesn’t even really mean to say it. Luke’s just a great person. She feels like she can tell him anything. Knows she can trust him. 

“Okay, but if you need to talk before then, I’m all ears.” Luke tells Cameron and she finally smiles. 

“Thanks, Luke.” Cameron says and together they enter the building. 

*

Once back at the local sheriff’s department, Luke and Cameron explain what they found to the others. This is the time where Cameron steps back and let’s Luke take the lead. He’s amazing at this job and she wants him to have the spotlight as much as possible. He deserves it. 

They spend the rest of the day working from the department before they split off to their hotel. Luke drives Cameron and when they arrive, he walks her to her room. She swipes her keycard and smiles up at him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispers and he grins. 

“See you tomorrow, Cami.” Luke murmurs. 

Cameron goes to sleep with a smile on her face. 

*

Cameron is sitting in the conference room, papers piled high in front of her, when a takeaway container is set in front of her. She looks up and blinks in surprise at the sight of JJ standing in front of her. The food smells amazing, reminds Cameron of Luke’s empanadas. She keeps blinking up at JJ, who rolls her eyes and moves the food closer. 

“You haven’t eaten all day.” JJ gripes and Cameron is thrown back into the past; when they used to grab lunch on the cases together. Reid usually joining them and sometimes Morgan. “Luke mentioned you liked Mexican food.” JJ sits across from Cameron and opens up her own file to look over. Cameron tentatively opens the food and then smiles widely. She hasn’t had tacos from Taco Tote in years. She digs in without saying anything to JJ and when Reid, Tara and Luke walk in a few minutes later, there’s nothing left in her takeaway box. Cameron smiles another wide grin at Luke. 

She’s not used to smiling so much around her team, but now Luke is a part of her team and she loves smiling at him. “Hey.” She says and Luke laughs. 

“Hi, Cami.” He swats at her bun and she shoves him away. She’s used to the stares by now so they don’t even bother her. “You ate?” He peeks over her shoulder at her empty box and she nods. 

“Uh huh, JJ bought me tacos.” She smiles up at him and then another tentative one towards JJ. “Thank you, by the way.” Cameron says. Now it’s JJ’s turn to blink in surprise. She shakes herself out of it quickly and smiles back at Cameron. 

“You’re welcome.” She says. Emily and Rossi enter the room and they all begin talking about the unsub. Cameron catches Luke’s eye and he winks obnoxiously at her. She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the task at hand. 

*

He appears out of nowhere. One minute they’re booking the unsub and the next he’s standing ten feet away from her. Cameron can’t breath. She feels herself stumble backwards and Luke is there to catch her. He guides her away from him and into an empty room. She still can’t breath. 

“Cameron.” She can hear Luke calling her but she can’t focus. “Cami!” He’s louder this time and Cameron focuses on his voice. He’s soothing her, trying to calm her down. It takes her more than five minutes to breathe normally and she’s angry. She hasn’t had a panic attack in over ten years. 

“Hey, Cami.” She can finally focus on Luke and he’s right there; hasn’t left her side. “Hey there.” He repeats. Cameron folds into his chest, wraps her arms around him and squeezes. He doesn’t hesitate to do the same. She stays like that for a while, breathing in his familiar scent and fully calming down. 

“Sorry.” Cameron whispers when she pulls away. There are tear marks on his shirt, mascara mixed in. She knows it’ll probably stain and she wants to start crying again. 

“It’s okay.” Luke promises. Cameron wipes at her eyes. She doesn’t know how he found her. Doesn’t even care to leave the room to ask. She sits in an empty chair and sighs. Luke takes a chair by her. He reaches up and wipes her tears away. When the door creaks open, Cameron’s surprised to see Reid step through. 

“He left.” Reid says quietly and Cameron feels herself relax. “Emily said the jet leaves in an hour.” Reid leaves just as quickly as he entered. 

“Ready?” Luke asks and Cameron nods. She stands slowly and she’s beyond grateful when he wraps an arm around her shoulders. He anchors her, calms her nerves and she needs that right now. 

Outside the room, the rest of the team are standing around. She can tell they’re worried; which is extremely shocking to her. JJ looks distraught, eyes flickering between Cameron and the front entrance. Rossi is standing, arms crossed and a glare on his face. He rarely ever glares. Tara and Emily are discussing something quietly and Reid looks anxious, fingers drumming against his thigh rapidly. “Okay, let’s head out.” Emily instructs. Cameron watches as the team surrounds her. She frowns at them but doesn’t comment on it. Luke keeps his arm around her and leads her out of the sheriff’s department. 

“Cameron!” The voice is loud and closer than she would like. It makes sense that her team surrounded her. Her father is still outside the building. Luke’s arm tightens around her and pulls her closer. “Cameron, please.” He sounds drunk. It’s an all too familiar sound. 

Cameron squeezes her eyes closed and trusts Luke to lead her to the car. She hears him open the door, hears someone get shoved and when she looks up, Reid is holding her dad back. Cameron can feel the tears start to come. Luke closes her door and circles the suv. He gets into the driver's seat while the rest of the team stand in between the car and her father. 

Luke pulls away and Cameron can finally breathe again. “Thank you.” She reaches across the console and grabs his hand. He squeezes and then smiles softly. 

“You’re welcome, Cami.” He brings her hand up and places a light kiss on her knuckles. She can finally breathe again. 

*

The jet is quiet, no one speaking the whole way back. Cameron knows it’s for her benefit and she also knows how confused Luke is. He keeps giving her little looks, a frown etched across his face. When they land, Emily informs them all to head home. Luke tells her he’ll drive her and she readily accepts. Cameron needs to gather a few things from her desk, hopes she can slip in and out without stopping, but it doesn’t work that way. Garcia is the first to appear and she doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Cameron. Cameron is startled but she hugs her back just as tight. They stand like that for a few seconds and then Garcia pulls back. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers. There are tears falling down her cheeks. Cameron can tell she’s apologizing for today and for the past few months. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Cameron tells her. Garcia doesn’t look like she believes her but she nods and steps away. JJ is next and this hug is just as tight if not tighter. 

“Oh, Cameron. I’m so so sorry.” JJ is whispering and Cameron sighs heavily. She’s been waiting for this moment for so long but right now she wants to leave. She doesn’t want to be here right now; wants to be as far from here as possible. Doesn’t really want them to be apologizing because they feel obligated to. 

“Thanks for lunch.” Cameron says and JJ lets out a startled laugh. She’s crying but she’s smiling and Camron smiles back. Emily steps in next and hugs her tight once before pulling away. 

“Do you need a while off?” Emily asks her quietly. Cameron shakes her head. 

“Maybe just tomorrow.” Cameron asks and Emily smiles. 

“Of course. We’ll see you Thursday.” She steps away and Tara and Rossi each hug her. They smile too and then it’s Reid. Cameron doesn’t know if she can handle a hug from him but when he steps towards her she can see the turmoil in his face. So, she opens her arms and he’s there in an instant. She remembers his hugs so well. He likes to wrap his arms under her shoulders and pull her close. Hers always settles around his shoulders and her head against his chest. She sighs quietly and he squeezes tight. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. He sounds torn up and she knows he’s also talking about more than today. 

“We’ll talk. We need to.” Cameron says. She pulls away and smiles up at him. He nods and then steps towards everyone else. “Good night.” She says and heads towards the elevator. Luke is by her side and he gives her the space she needs. They stay a few feet apart until the elevators close and then Cameron is against his chest, arms tight around his waist. They stay like that until they reach the basement and then it’s back to his arm around her shoulders. He leads her to his jeep and puts their bags in the back seat. She climbs into the front and then looks at Luke. 

“Can I stay at your place? I could use some Roxy cuddles.” Cameron asks him. He laughs quietly and nods. 

“My place is open anytime you want.” Luke says. He reaches for her hand again and holds it lightly. They stay like that the rest of the way to his house. When they pull into the driveway, Cameron gets out and heads up to the porch. She doesn’t even get her bag, just wants to wrap her arms around Roxy’s neck. Luke unlocks the door and they step into the house. Roxy is by their side immediately and staring up at Cameron. She completely ignores Luke and Cameron drops to her knees to hug her. Luke let’s it happen, steps around them to drop their bags in the living room. Cameron hugs Roxy for a minute longer and then follows Luke. 

“Are you hungry?” Luke asks. Cameron shakes her head because she isn’t hungry but she knows she needs to eat. 

“Not really but I should eat.” Cameron settles on the couch and smiles softly at Roxy who jumps up beside her. “Chinese?” Cameron asks Luke. He smiles at her before heading to the kitchen to find a menu. When he sits down by her, the cushion tilts and she falls into his side. He adjusts his arm so she’s more comfortable and they look over the menu together. When they decide, Luke pulls out his phone and orders it. 

“Half an hour.” He says when he hangs up. 

“Okay.” Cameron rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her. It settles on Roxy who just cuddles closer to Cameron. 

“Do you want to talk?” Luke asks gently. Cameron doesn’t open her eyes. 

“Not right now. I just want to lay here with you.” Cameron confesses and Luke’s arm tightens. 

“Okay.” He says. 

Cameron doesn’t remember falling asleep but she jerks awake when Roxy barks at the doorbell. Luke pulls himself away from her and goes to retrieve the food. Cameron takes the time to head up to the guest room and use the bathroom and change. She pulls on Luke’s ARMY shirt, which is conveniently sitting on the bed where Cameron left it last week and a pair of sweats from her bag. Back downstairs, Luke is dividing the food up onto two different plates. Roxy is back to bouncing at his feet and Cameron watches as he bends down to pet her. 

“Did she eat?” Cameron frowns down at Roxy. She doesn’t remember Luke feeding her when they got here. Luke laughs and says, 

“Yes, while you were changing.” Luke’s eyes flick over Cameron’s outfit quickly and then he turns away. “I put some of everything on your plate.” Luke tells her. She hums happily and picks hers up. 

“Can we go back to the couch?” Cameron asks him and he nods. They settle a few feet apart and Roxy gets comfortable on the ground in front of them. Luke hits play and it’s still The Office, so Cameron doesn’t have to focus on it. She eats slowly and when she’s done, way after Luke, she puts her plate on the coffee table. Cameron knows she needs to explain to Luke. Knows he deserves the truth after today. She knows she needs to just get it over with, but right now, sitting with Luke in his house with his dog by their feet, she’s never been more content. 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Cameron whispers quietly. She doesn’t look at Luke, stays focused on the tv. 

“Sure we can, Cami. Whenever you’re ready.” Luke tells her. She feels herself relax into the couch, feels herself scoot towards him and sighs happily. He wraps an arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. 

*

Cameron doesn’t remember falling asleep so when she wakes up a few hours later, she’s disoriented. It’s dark in the living room and she sits up slowly. Luke is still beside her, smooshed against the armrest. The clock on the mantle reads 11:33 and Cameron can feel a kink starting in her neck. She reaches over for Luke and shakes him gently. “Hey, Luke.” Cameron’s quiet but Luke still jerks away from her. “Sorry. It's me.” She’s still being quiet and lets him come back towards her. He reaches for her hand and she squeezes gently. 

“Cameron.” Luke whispers. Cameron laughs quietly and touches his cheek. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” She says. “Let’s get off this couch, you don’t look comfortable at all.” She stands up and he follows suit. She leads him upstairs and where he would usually go left, instead he follows her to the guest room. She doesn’t say anything, uses the bathroom and when she steps out, Luke is already curled up in the bed. Cameron turns the lamp off and settles in the bed beside him. She thinks he’s asleep so she’s surprised when his arms wrap around her waist and pulls her flush against his chest. His chin rests on her shoulder and he hums quietly. 

“This okay?” He asks her and she laughs. 

“Of course it is.” She says. He tightens his arms momentarily and then loosens before getting comfortable. Roxy appears through the door and jumps up on the bed. She takes her place at their feet and Cameron relaxes into the bed. She gives herself five minutes to picture this as her forever before she forces the thought away and falls asleep. 

*

When Cameron wakes up the next time it’s nine in the morning and Luke is nowhere to be found. There’s a note on the pillow beside her that reads;

I had to go into work but make yourself comfortable and I’ll see you around 5. If you don’t mind, here’s how I feed Roxy.

The note continues with an in depth description on what he feeds her and Cameron laughs at it. She really does eat better than Cameron does half the time. 

Roxy is ecstatic about having company today. She’s bouncing across the living room and Cameron really has no choice but to play with her. She follows her outside and throws a stick with her for an hour. It’s already hot outside and the pool is enticing to Cameron. She decides she’ll get an uber to her house and pack some more of her clothes, or more her bathing suit, and come back to swim. She leaves Roxy with a treat and punches in the code Luke left her when the uber arrives. 

She packs a bag quickly, mostly pajamas and bathing suits and grabs one of her prepacked go bags. The uber waits for her and before long she’s back to Luke’s house. Roxy is just as excited as she always is and Cameron coos over her. It's about lunch time, so Cameron fixes Roxy a bowl of food before heading upstairs to put on her bathing suit. Back downstairs, she makes herself a plate of leftovers and gives Roxy time to digest her own lunch. 

It’s two by the time she decides to actually get in the pool. Roxy jumps right in and Cameron eases in slowly. The sun has warmed it and she grins when Roxy swims past. Cameron floats on her back for a while before doing a few laps after Roxy gets bored and gets out. By the time she’s done and gets out it’s nearing four thirty. Cameron lays across the deck with Roxy so they can dry off together.

She must doze off because she wakes up when a shadow passes over her. She squints open her eyes and sees Luke standing above her. “Hi.” Cameron grins up at him and he laughs. 

“Hey,” He reaches down and she takes his hand to get up. “Did you have a good day?” He asks her. She nods and steps forward to hug him. It’s habit at this point and he hugs back without hesitation. 

“Yes, Roxy and I had a blast.” Cameron tells him. His hands skim down her back quickly before pulling away. She grabs her shirt (his shirt) off the back of the pool chair and slips it on. “She might be ready for supper though.” Cameron frowns and slips past Luke to feed Roxy. “How was work?” Cameron asks while she busies herself with chopping up Roxy’s supper. Luke leans against the counter and watches. 

“Hmm. Wasn’t bad but I missed you.” Luke says. Cameron flushes and rolls her eyes at him. She places Roxy’s bowl down and then faces Luke head on. He’s smiling softly at her and she wants nothing more than to throw herself at him, has for a while now. 

“I missed you, too.” Cameron admits quietly. Luke’s smile is bright and open and Cameron loves the dimple that appears on his left cheek. She collides into his chest without second thought, arms tight around his waist. He hugs her back just as tight. They stand like that for a while, just breathing each other in. When Cameron finally pulls away, Luke is still smiling. “Are you hungry?” Cameron asks him. He shakes his head. 

“No, not right now.” Luke says. Cameron frowns at him and then turns to open the fridge. There’s not much in it and she’s not much of a cook but he needs to eat. 

“Cameron.” Luke reaches around Cameron and closes the fridge. “Really, I’m okay.” He leads her towards the living room and collapses on the couch. He pulls her down beside him and smiles at her. “I ate with Reid and Tara around three.” Cameron tucks herself into Luke’s side and sighs. 

“Better company than me?” Cameron teases and Luke scoffs. 

“Hell no.” He says and Cameron laughs. “Only company that beats you is Roxy.” Luke says seriously and Cameron’s laugh is louder this time. 

“She is pretty great.” Cameron confirms. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Cameron gets up the nerve to say, “I’m ready to talk, or explain really.” Cameron sits up straight and turns to face Luke. She crosses her legs and laces her fingers together in her lap. “Um,” Cameron takes a deep breath and readies herself. 

“When I was little, ten, my mom left my dad. Also me, I guess. She took off to Mexico and didn’t look back. My dad took it hard and turned to drinking.” Cameron watches Luke’s face for disgust, only finds a frown. 

“And drugs. He hasn’t been the same since. He hit me for the first time when I was thirteen. Told me I reminded him too much of my mom.” Cameron watches as Luke’s face morphes to anger. She reaches across the space and smoothes her fingers across the wrinkle in his forehead. “It continued for all of high school, got really bad senior year, and finally I snapped.” She pauses and frowns. “He used to have a gun, illegally owned, and I found it, pulled it on him one night when he started hitting me. It freaked him out bad enough to stop hitting me. I kept that gun hidden in my bedroom for the rest of senior year until I graduated. And then I got the hell out of there and haven’t looked back. Well, until Gary Phillips decided to kidnap prostitutes and caused us to return.” She tries for a joke at the end but it falls flat. Luke looks like he’s ready to head back to El Paso and have a chat with her dad. 

“Hey, Luke.” Cameron eases towards him slowly and reaches her hand towards his cheek. She rests it gently there, thumb stroking across his cheekbone. It takes him a few minutes to come back to her, out of his own head and his arms are around her in a second. He pulls her into his lap, arms tight around her waist and buries his head in her neck. She can feel tears against her skin, starts crying herself. 

“I’m so sorry.” Luke chokes out. Cameron runs her hands through his hair, whispers quietly in his ear. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” Cameron murmurs. Luke’s arms tighten and then loosen and he pulls back a little. “Hi.” Cameron smiles softly at him and he shoots her a watery smile. 

“Hi.” He whispers back. Cameron keeps running her hands through his hair. His hands are resting on her hips, fingers flexing slightly. 

“I’m okay. I survived and even though I panicked when I saw him, I’m stronger now. I’m mostly over it.” Cameron tells him. Luke looks torn up and Cameron frowns at him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Luke says again. Cameron leans back on his knees and crosses her arms. 

“I’m okay. I mean it, Luke.” Cameron repeats herself and Luke nods slowly, still not fully convinced. 

“I can still be sorry.” He runs his hands up her back and pulls her back into his chest. “Just let me hold you.” He mutters into her hair. She laughs lightly, happy with sitting here with him. Roxy has appeared and she’s laying beside them, head resting on her paws. Cameron pets down her head a few times before nuzzling into Luke’s neck. 

“I can cook you something if you’re hungry.” Cameron tells Luke and he shakes his head. 

“No. There’s still Chinese, right?” He asks and when Cameron confirms, he slouches further on the couch and pulls her with him. “Mhm, wanna stay like this for awhile.” Luke hums and Cameron smiles. 

“We can do that.” She says. 

*

They stay that way for an hour. Cameron’s legs go numb and she drifts off once or twice. Luke’s arms never loosen so Cameron knows he’s awake the whole time. She’s content sitting there with him, knows he’ll be there whenever she needs him. Eventually, Cameron pulls away and sets her hands on Luke’s shoulders. “Hungry yet?” She asks and Luke smiles. 

“Yeah.” Luke tucks a piece of Cameron’s hair behind her ear and then yanks gently. “Come on.” Luke helps Cameron stand up and they go to the kitchen together. Cameron pulls all the food out and Luke makes himself a plate. Cameron knows she needs to eat, so she makes a smaller plate and heats it up. They sit at the island together and eat quietly. When Cameron’s done, she rinses her plate and puts it in the dishwasher. “I’m going to go shower.” Cameron smiles at Luke. He smiles back and Cameron leans in to brush her lips against his cheek. It’s unexpected and she leaves the kitchen quickly. 

Upstairs she takes a few minutes to calm her racing heart before showering and putting on pajamas. It’s only nine but she’s exhausted and she’s sure Luke is tired too (he is the one who worked all day). Cameron can hear him in his room and she sneaks down the hall. He’s in his bathroom, so Cameron tiptoes across the room and crawls into his bed. She slept better curled around him last night, won’t even deny it at this point. She turns away from the bathroom and pulls the blanket up around her neck. 

The door opens five minutes later and she hears Luke pause in the doorway. Immediately, she regrets coming to his room, starts internally freaking out. She squeezes her eyes closed and listens as he moves around his room. Finally, the bed dips on his side and then he’s there, arm wrapped around her waist. She can feel him sigh into the back of her neck and she smiles. She laces her hand over his and relaxes. 

“Goodnight, Cami.” He whispers into her hair. Cameron closes her eyes happily. 

“Goodnight, Luke.” She responds. 

*

Cameron’s alarm wakes her up the next morning and she groans loudly. Luke has shimmied further down in the bed and his head is heavy against Cameron's stomach. Roxy is curled against her side and Cameron is overheating. She nudges Roxy gently, trying to coax her into getting up. Roxy huffs before jumping off the bed and leaving the room. Cameron runs her hand through Luke’s hair and scratches at his scalp lightly. 

“Hmm. ‘s nice.” He grumbles into her stomach. Cameron laughs and turns to rubbing his back. “That too.” Luke sighs contentedly and Cameron is happy. It hits her sudden and quick. They haven’t even kissed since that night four months ago and she’s thinking about moving in and falling in love. She takes a minute to calm down, accept the inevitable, realize that Luke most likely feels the exact same way. She hopes. Why else would he be here right now?

“We gotta go to work.” Cameron reminds Luke and he groans. “I know. I know. But my alarm went off five minutes ago, we’re going to be late.” Luke rolls onto his back and throws an arm over his eyes. 

“Five more minutes.” He promises and Cameron has no choice but to agree. 

“Fine. I’ll be back in five.” She climbs out of his bed and heads to the guest room. After using the bathroom and picking out an outfit, she goes back to Luke’s room. She’s happy to see he’s already up and in the bathroom so she leaves him be. 

Downstairs, she feeds Roxy breakfast and makes sure she has fresh water. She starts coffee and scrambles some eggs quickly. When Luke appears, the toast is just finishing and the coffee is done. “Morning,” Luke passes her at the stove and brushes a kiss against her hair. Cameron flushes red and then smiles widely. 

“Good morning.” Cameron says. Luke is smiling and they eat their breakfast standing at the counter together. After, they both fill up to go mugs of coffee and kiss Roxy goodbye. 

Luke holds her hand all the way to work and when they arrive, he opens her door for her. She rolls her eyes playfully and shoves gently at his shoulder. They’re alone in the elevator and Cameron leans heavily into Luke’s side. When the elevator opens, they leave together and head to the bullpen. Everyone’s already at their desks and Cameron parts from Luke to settle at her own. 

“Good morning.” JJ smiles at Cameron and it shocks her for a few seconds before she smiles back timidly. 

“Morning.” Cameron responds. 

*

The morning passes quickly and when lunch arrives, Luke stands from his desk and walks to Cameron’s. 

“Let’s go eat.” He offers her his hand and she takes it happily. Once she’s standing, he lets her hand go and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Anyone else want burgers?” Luke asks the team. JJ jumps up readily and Tara follows suit. Reid is slower and by the time he’s fully standing, JJ has disappeared to get Emily, David and Garcia. 

“That’s okay, right?” Luke whispers to Cameron and she smiles. She wraps her own arm around his waist and squeezes. 

“Perfect.” She murmurs. 

Lunch is chaotic. That’s the word she would use. It starts off okay, they all gather at a local diner and order. It’s lively and happy and Cameron can’t remember the last time she was happy with them all. Luke and Reid are discussing something too smart for her so she focuses on JJ and Tara. They’re talking about Henry and Michael and Cameron feels her heart tug at the mention of them. Rossi, Emily and Garcia are chatting on their end of the table. Cameron’s happy. So, of course it’s bound to end; and it does, with Emily and Garcia’s phones pinging at the same time. Cameron falls back in her chair and she frowns at them. 

“New case?” Tara asks. Emily nods once and Rossi is off to cover the check. 

*

“Nice and rainy here, huh?” Luke observes with a frown at the sky. Cameron laughs at him and while he’s distracted, reaches for the keys from Emily. 

“Thanks,” Cameron smiles at Emily and leaves the team standing there to head for the suv. 

They touched down in Seattle a few minutes ago and Luke, Cameron and Reid (yes Reid) were heading to the latest crime scene. “Hey now, wait.” Luke follows after Cameron and tries to snatch the keys from her. She pulls away and shakes her head. 

“Hell no.” Cameron gets around him and into the driver’s seat and then Reid is in the passenger seat and Luke is pouting. Hard. Cameron laughs loudly as he climbs into the back. “All buckled up?” She teases and Luke tugs at her hair. Reid smiles and Cameron feels content in this moment.

*

All cases are hard on them, harder when they involve kids and even harder when it lasts almost four weeks.

They don’t talk on the jet home, barely talk when they arrive at Quantico. It’s a Friday, barely six am, Fourth of July tomorrow, and Emily sends them all home. 

“Don’t come back til Monday.” Emily says and they all sigh. JJ leaves without saying anything, wanting to get back to her kids as soon as possible. Tara, Rossi, Emily, Garcia and Reid follow next. Cameron reaches for Luke; he wraps her in a hug, right in the middle of the bullpen, and they stand like that for a few minutes. “Let’s go home.” Luke mutters. Cameron nods and they leave all wrapped around each other. 

When they pull into Luke’s driveway, they sit for a minute in silence. “Your family is coming today, aren’t they?” Cameron asks. Luke nods and turns to her. 

“Yes, around five. Can we go inside and sleep?” Luke gets out and Cameron follows. Luke unlocks the house and they greet Roxy with pets. He feeds Roxy and then takes Cameron’s hand and leads her upstairs. 

“I’m going to change.” Cameron says quietly. Luke nods and they go separate ways. Cameron changes quickly, wants to be back by Luke as soon as she can. Back in Luke’s room, Cameron smiles at the sight of him. He’s sprawled out across his bed, only in his underwear and the blankets under him. He’s snoring and Cameron really doesn’t want to wake him up, so she heads back to the guest room and gets the blanket from the bed before going back to Luke’s room. 

Realistically, she knows she should gather all her miscellaneous things and head home, be gone by the time Luke’s family gets here, but for now she wants to crawl into bed by Luke, curl up around him and sleep until three or four. 

That’s what she does and when she wakes up, she’s alone in the bed. The clock on Luke’s table reads 4:35 and Cameron panics. Luke’s family will be here in twenty minutes and all of her things are in the guest room. Cameron jumps off the bed and then freezes. Her go bag is sitting by the door and her extra shoes are lined up beside it. She steps into Luke’s bathroom and sees her dirty clothes in his hamper. She feels her face flush. It looks like she lives here. In this house with Luke (She doesn’t hate the idea.) She didn’t realize how many of her things had accumulated at his house. 

Downstairs, Luke is cooking something at the stove and when Cameron appears, his smile is blinding. “Evening, sleepyhead.” Luke wraps her in a warm hug and kisses the crown of her head. “Everyone will be here in a few.” Luke let’s her go and turns to mix something in a pot. 

“I’ll head out in a minute.” Cameron promises. She turns away to find Roxy, wants one last cuddle before she heads home, but then Luke is there, a massive frown across his face. 

“What?” Luke looks beyond confused and it honestly confuses Cameron. “Why would you leave?” He’s pouting now and oh he looks adorable. 

“I don’t know? I figured I should get out of the family time way.” Cameron raises her eyebrows at him. 

“No. They’re really excited to meet you.” Luke smiles and Cameron panics. Because what???

“What!? Meet me? They know about me? Wait, I look like a mess. I can’t meet your family like this. Luke! Why didn’t you tell me they wanted to meet me?” Cameron feels like she’s going to pass out and when Luke takes both her hands in his, he grounds her. He always does. 

“Cameron,” Luke’s laughing as he says her name and she shoots him a look. “Of course they want to meet you. Why wouldn’t they want to meet you? Are you okay with that?” Luke is so kind, so sweet, that Cameron has no choice but to grab him by his shirt and kiss him. (She really doesn’t have a choice. Honestly, she doesn’t.) She takes him by surprise so it takes him a few seconds to respond to start kissing back. But when he does it’s like magic. Which is beyond cheesy but it’s true. 

She’s thrown back to that first night they met, when they’d first kissed in the non-library-library room. Cameron feels sparks, she swears she does, and yeah kissing Spencer was nice but this, this is magical. 

When they pull apart, they’re both breathing hard. “Holy shit.” Luke whispers quietly to himself. Cameron’s laugh is loud. She hasn’t been this happy in so long. But then Luke isn’t saying anything and Cameron’s panic returns. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to force myself on you.” Cameron’s hands are fluttering near Luke’s chest and arms. She doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t like that he’s being quiet. 

“You didn’t!” Luke says quickly and then quieter, “You didn’t. I’m surprised but it was nice. Definitely nice. Definitely something I want to do again.” Luke grabs Cameron’s hips and pulls her close to him again. His hands settle at the nape of her neck, tangled in her hair. He’s kissing her again and it’s something Cameron is beginning to really like. 

The doorbell is what pulls them apart. They look like a mess. Cameron’s hair is tangled and falling out of her bun. Her shirt (his shirt) is falling down her right shoulder. He doesn’t look any better. His cheeks are flushed and his lips swollen. His hair is standing on end, disheveled from her hands in it. 

He stands suddenly and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be back.” He bends down, presses a quick kiss to her cheek and then heads for the front door. Cameron checks whatevers cooking on the stove, mixes it once and then takes her bun down to fix it quickly. Cameron can hear Luke greeting his family and the nerves start to kick in. She’s meeting his family. All of them. Right here, right now. Looking like this. 

“Come on,” She can hear Luke heading her way and she fidgets with her fingers. Luke enters the kitchen and he’s followed by a group of people who all look exactly alike. “Cameron.” Luke reaches for Cameron and pulls her close to him. “This is my mom and dad, Gabriella and Anthony. My sister Anna and her husband Mark. Their little rascals, Willow and Wesley and then my little brother, Sam. Everyone, this is Cameron.” Cameron’s not usually shy but right now she wants to hide behind Luke. 

“Bro, why didn’t you tell us she was gorgeous?” Anna says. She steps towards the two of them and practically yanks Cameron towards her for a hug. She squeezes her tight and Cameron sinks into the hug. When Anna pulls away, Gabriella is there. 

“Oh, mi hijo es absolutamente guapa.” Gabriella says and cups Cameron’s face. “You can call me mom or ma or Gabby.” Cameron wants to cry. She can’t remember the last time she called someone mom. Gabby fusses over Cameron for a few seconds before she turns to Luke. She whispers something that causes him to blush. 

“Ah yes, my wife and daughter are correct you are beautiful.” Anthony is smiling at Cameron and Cameron is turning red. “I’m Tony.” Luke’s dad looks exactly like him. “Or dad.” Tony shrugs and Cameron’s smile is wide. 

“Nice to meet you.” Cameron says to everyone. Willow and Wesley are adorable. They look to be only one and are identical twins. Sam does that bro nod and then opens the sliding door to find Roxy. 

“I’ll show you guys your rooms.” Luke tells them. He kisses the top of Cameron’s head out of habit (a mostly recent but very nice habit) and then motions for them to follow him. Cameron turns the heat off of the food and pushes it to the back burner before following them. They’re gathering bags in the entryway and Mark is trying to juggle the twins and his luggage.

“Pass them to Cam.” Anna tells him and suddenly Cameron has a wiggly twin in each arm. Luke’s smile is wide and blinding. “We’ll be back.” Anna promises and then all of them are gone. Cameron hikes Willow further up in her arms. Wesley is chewing on a strand of hair that’s fallen from her bun and Willow is resting her head on her shoulder. 

Cameron decides to find Sam and Roxy. They’re spread out on the deck, Sam's head resting on Roxy’s belly. He sits up quickly when he hears the door slide open. (Which is extremely hard with the twins in her arms.) Cameron manages to sit down and tuck Willow and Wesley into her arms. They lean back against her happily and she grins. “Hello.” Cameron smiles at Sam and he raises his eyebrows before laying back down. 

The twins start to get heavier and Cameron realizes that they’ve both fallen asleep against her chest. She doesn’t move, prays she doesn’t wake them up. It’s quiet out and Cameron feels like she could fall asleep. That’s how Luke and everyone else finds them. 

Cameron with the twins asleep in her arms and Sam asleep on Roxy. Anna and Mark each grab a kid and take them upstairs to their cribs. Gabby and Tony pull out a bottle of wine and pour everyone a glass. Luke turns the stove back on. “Suppers almost done.” Luke says. 

“Cameron, come.” Gabby takes Cameron’s hand and leads her towards the living room. “Let’s talk.” She says. Anna joins them on the couch and Gabby levels Cameron with a look. 

“You love my Luke don’t you?” Gabby asks and it’s straightforward. It causes Cameron to clam up for a second because she likes Luke a lot. But love?? She’s not there yet. 

“Not yet.” She says and Gabby smiles. 

“At least you’re honest.” Gabby turns to Anna and says, “Me gusta este mucho mas que ese Lisa.” Gabby’s smiling now. 

“Me too, Ma, me too.” Anna confirms and then grins wickedly. “I’ve got some stories to tell you.” She wiggles excitedly in her seat. 

*

Luke appears in the doorway half an hour later. “Foods ready.” He tells the three of them and they all stand to head to the kitchen. Gabby and Anna go ahead of them and Cameron settles her hands on Luke’s chest. “Are they being nice?” Luke asks. 

“Oh yes and I’m learning all about your childhood.” Cameron smiles innocently and taps his chest as she leaves. 

Dinner is nice and when they’re all stuffed full, they decide to head to bed. Everyone is tired from the drive and Cameron and Luke are still tired from the case. Gabby kisses both Luke and Cameron’s cheeks before heading upstairs with Tony. Anna hugs them and her and Mark follow them. Sam, who hasn’t really talked much all night, waves slightly and then heads to the room he’s staying in. Cameron helps Luke rinse everything before sticking it in the dishwasher. They go upstairs together and brush their teeth side by side. Roxy meets them on the bed and makes just enough room for Cameron to fit in the middle. 

“They love you.” Luke says quietly. Cameron hums to herself before rolling over to face him. 

“I love them.” She tells him. “Sam’s quiet.” Cameron ponders and Luke frowns. 

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I’ll talk with him tomorrow.” Luke brushes her hair out of her face and she smiles. 

“Who’s Lisa?” Cameron doesn’t mean to be blunt but she’s been wondering since his mother mentioned her. 

Luke, who stiffens momentarily, narrows his eyes at the question. “How do you know about her?” Luke asks. 

“Your mom told Anna that she liked me more than Lisa. But she said it in Spanish which leads me to believe that she didn’t want me to understand.” Cameron traces patterns on Luke’s chest and then adds, “You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.” She can see the wheels turning in his head and then he’s smiling just barely. 

“You can speak Spanish?” He asks her. She rolls her eyes playfully. 

“I grew up in El Paso, Luke.” She laughs while she says it and he grins. 

“Of course.” He takes a minute to gather his thoughts before saying, “Lisa was my high school girlfriend. We dated for junior and senior year. But when I joined the rangers she decided to break up with me. Something about not wanting long distance.” Luke shrugs as best he can with Cameron sprawled across his chest. 

“Huh.” Cameron thinks Lisa is crazy. She would never give up Luke so easily. “Her loss.” Luke was saying the exact same thing to Cameron a few months ago about Spencer breaking up with her. Cameron scoots down to get comfortable. “I’m glad your family thinks I’m beautiful though.” Cameron tells him and he laughs, loud and surprised. 

“You’re the most beautiful person I know.” Luke tells her. Cameron smiles against his chest and squeezes his waist. 

“Thank you.” She whispers quietly. 

*

The next day, Cameron wakes up before Luke and gets up. She uses the bathroom and then follows Roxy to the kitchen to feed her. She’s making a pot of coffee when Sam appears in the doorway. He pauses when he notices her and then continues towards the coffee. 

“Good morning,” Cameron smiles at him and he nods back. “How did you sleep?” Cameron asks. Sam makes a cup of coffee and sits down at the island. 

“Fine. Did you leave your bra in there or is he hooking up with someone else?” Sam’s voice is monotone, straight to the point and Cameron feels herself blush all over. Sam simply raises his eyebrows and sips at his coffee. 

“Uh, that’s mine.” Cameron admits and Sam nods. “We didn’t um, do anything in there.” Cameron trips over her words and tries to stop blushing. 

“Okay.” Sam says. He turns to look out the back door and Cameron sees a barely there smile when he spots Roxy. It’s gone just as fast as it appeared. 

“Are you in college?” Cameron asks. Sam stiffens and Cameron watches as he forces himself to relax. He takes another drink, collects his thoughts and then turns to her. 

“Senior year this fall.” He tells her. She doesn’t know him, not at all, but she knows a lie when she sees one. His left eye twitches just slightly, he bites his lip briefly and he taps his fingers against his mug twice. 

“You’ve got three tells there Sam.” Cameron keeps her voice light, nonchalant. Sam narrows his eyes at her and she gives him an innocent smile. “Luke mentioned talking to you today. Your left eye twitches. You bite your lip and your fingers start tapping.” Cameron turns to pour herself a cup of coffee before leveling Sam with a look. “Just saying.” She shrugs and then heads out to the deck to sit with Roxy. She doesn’t expect Sam to follow, so she’s pleasantly surprised when he does. 

“Assuming you’re a profiler too?” Sam sighs heavily as he sits down. Cameron laughs softly. 

“Yes. So, did you drop out?” Cameron inquires and Sam takes a breath. 

“Yeah, two semesters ago.” He says and Cameron snorts out a surprised laugh. “No one knows.” Sam says firmly. Cameron levels him with a look, frowns just barely and says, 

“Why not?” Sam looks across the backyard and she can see how tense he is, doesn’t want to pry too much, “You don’t have to tell me.” Cameron says. 

“I’ve been traveling America and taking pictures for magazines.” Sam whispers and Cameron’s eyes widen. 

“No way! That’s so cool. Wait, can I see some of your pictures? Is it for a smaller magazine or a bigger one? Have you been featured in National Geographic?” Cameron is way too excited, loves seeing pictures of nature. Sam’s eyes are wide now and he’s barely flushing. 

“Um, yeah I do.” Sam pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens his photo gallery. He hands it over to her and she’s taken by surprise. 

“Holy shit, Sam. These are amazing.” Cameron sets her coffee down and scrolls through his pictures. They really are good. Shots of nature and people, buildings and animals. She stops on a picture of a waterfall, rising high into the sky and smiles. “Damn.” Sam’s peering over her shoulder and laughs quietly. 

“I’ve been in National Geographic once or twice.” Sam’s voice is full of pride and Cameron elbows him gently in the side. 

“Sam, these are so good. You should be so proud of your work.” Cameron’s voice is full of honesty. 

“I am.” Sam tells her but Cameron’s frowning now. 

“So, why doesn’t anyone else know?” She asks him. Sam sits back in his chair and shrugs. 

“Don’t want to disappoint them.” Sam mutters. 

“How would you disappoint them? You’re taking pictures for National Geographic. Traveling around and getting paid for it.” Cameron exclaims and Sam laughs. 

“I guess.” He’s being so casual about it. “Actually, they’re sending me to Europe in a month.” Sam says and again it’s so casual. 

“Oh my god. Sam. This is huge.” Cameron reaches over and hugs him tight. It’s weird, only because she’s not usually the one instigating the hugs but this is huge. 

“Am I interrupting?” Luke teases from the door and they pull apart. 

“No. Just bonding.” Cameron smiles up at Luke and he grins back. “I made coffee.” Cameron says. 

“I had some. I was going to make breakfast.” Luke touches Cameron’s cheek lightly and she leans into it. 

“I’ll help.” Cameron says and stands up. She hugs Luke momentarily and then smiles at Sam. Inside the kitchen, Cameron pulls things out for breakfast and Luke stays outside for a minute. 

“You okay?” Luke asks his younger brother. Sam nods and leans back into his chair. 

“Great. She’s pretty awesome.” Sam tells Luke. Luke looks through the door, sees Cameron dancing around the kitchen with Roxy and laughs. 

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” Luke responds. He lays his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “We’ll man the grill later, okay?” Luke waits for Sam to agree and when his little brother nods, he nods too. 

“Sure, Luke.” Sam says and Luke heads inside. 

*

Gabby and Tony appear a few minutes later and it takes only seconds for Gabby to kick everyone out of the kitchen. Luke and Tony join Sam on the back deck followed shortly after by Mark. Anna, twin in each arm, meets Cameron at the island and passes her Wesley. Anna sits down by Cameron and sighs. Willow makes grabby hands at Cameron and Anna is all too ready to pass her over too. Cameron sits there, a twin on each knee and watches as Gabby flies around the kitchen. 

“Donde esta la harina?” Gabby’s mostly talking to herself and Cameron doesn’t even mean to respond but she does. 

“En el armario sobre el café.” Cameron’s focusing on the twins still, bouncing both her knees and cooing at them. She doesn’t notice both Gabby and Anna stop and stare. She finally realizes it’s quiet and looks up to see them staring with wide eyes. 

“You speak Spanish? Did you learn for Luke?” Gabby looks close to tears and Cameron’s quick to shake her head no. 

“No, no. I grew up in El Paso, it was just kind of a second language there. My best friend taught me.” Cameron tells them. Gabby pats at her eyes and then smiles at her. 

“Yes, I like you much better than Lisa, she was not right for Luke.” Gabby says and Cameron laughs loudly. Anna smiles too and says, 

“She really wasn’t.” Gabby goes back to cooking and Anna takes Wesley from Cameron. “Cameron, how long have you and Luke been dating?” Anna asks and Cameron frowns. Are they dating? They only just kissed yesterday for the first time since that night months ago. She doesn’t know how to answer and she’s never been happier to see Luke step into the house before. 

“Smells amazing, ma.” Luke praises. He tries to sneak a taste but Gabby smacks at his hand lightly. 

“Luke, Anna wants to know how long we’ve been dating.” Cameron drags Luke into it and watches as he completely freezes up. 

“Um.” Luke looks lost and he’s pleading with Cameron with just his eyes. “It’s pretty new.” He settles with and Cameron snorts. 

“You two are weird.” Anna says and then stands up. “Cameron, can you bring Willow up so I can change them?” Anna leaves the kitchen and Cameron shoots Luke a cheesy grin. His responding smile is just as cheesy and she follows Anna with it still in place. 

“Now that we’re alone,” Anna closes the door and pins Cameron with a look. “Are you really dating?” Anna asks. 

“I mean, I’m not sure really.” Cameron shrugs casually. Anna looks beyond confused and lays Wesley down on the bed. She pulls out two diapers and tosses one at Cameron. Cameron gently puts Willow down and changes her diaper as quickly as possible. She feels anxious for some reason, needs to get downstairs and away from prying eyes. Willow isn’t cooperating though, she’s wiggling in the bed, grabbing at Wesley. 

“How are you not sure?” Anna asks. She’s not being rude, just genuinely curious and Cameron picks Willow up before turning to face her. 

“We’ve known each other for almost seven months. But we only just kissed yesterday.” Cameron is frowning now, realizes how long she’s known Luke. How fast he became a permanent fixture in her life. 

“Huh,” Anna is watching Cameron closely and then she’s shrugging and picking Wesley up. “You guys seem madly in love so I’ll warn you once, don’t hurt him. Now come on, those men eat faster than I can blink.” Anna leads the way out of the room and down towards the kitchen for breakfast. 

*

Breakfast goes smoothly. Gabby sticks to Spanish and Cameron loves watching Tony, Mark and Sam’s faces when she starts responding to them. Cameron can tell how much they all love each other. When they’re all full, Gabby pulls Anna along to clean up and shoos Cameron out of the kitchen. Tony and Mark head back out to the deck and Sam settles on the couch with a twin on each side. 

“Want to go get stuff for dinner with me?” Luke’s leaning against the bedroom door, smiling at Cameron when she leaves his bathroom. Cameron is quick to wrap her arms around his neck, tip toe up and kiss him. Luke wastes no time to kiss back and they stand there for a few minutes. When Cameron pulls away, she’s smiling up at him. 

“Sure. Let me get changed.” Cameron says. She pulls Luke into the room and closes the door. He falls against the bed while she rummages in her bags. All she has is sweats and leggings. 

“Luke? Can we stop by my apartment too? I need something cute to wear today.” Luke props himself up on his elbow and nods. 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiles charmingly at her and she’s officially a goner. 

*

After picking up groceries, Luke parks on the curb of Cameron’s apartment building. He turns his Jeep off and gets comfortable. “Come inside. Help me pick out an outfit.” Cameron smacks lightly at his arm and then gets out. She doesn’t wait for him, instead heading up the stairs to get into the front door. Luke is right behind her and she’s smiling to herself. Inside, Cameron goes straight to her bedroom. She leaves Luke in the main area and starts pulling her closet apart. She knows she has a cute sundress somewhere and wants to wear it tonight. She has a pile of clothes on her bed and is standing with her hands on her hips glaring into her closet when Luke steps into the room. 

“I can’t find it anywhere.” Cameron huffs and then goes back to ripping things off hangers. She hears Luke chuckle. “It’s the cutest dress ever and I can’t find it.” Cameron yanks a black dress off the hanger, remembers wearing it on her first date with Spencer, and tosses it over her shoulder. 

“This ones hot.” Luke mutters and he’s holding the dress. 

“No. It’s hot outside, Luke. Plus, I wore that one for my first date with Spencer.” Cameron says and Luke frowns. 

“Well, then. Next.” He tosses it over his shoulder. Cameron laughs quietly before finally, finally, finding the cute dress.

“Ah ha.” She keeps it on the hanger and then turns to Luke. “Maybe I should get rid of some of my things.” 

“Just bring them to my place. My closet is way bigger and you can organize them better.” He’s so casual about the way he says things. Doesn’t even realize he practically asked her to move in. 

“Luke.” Cameron says and she waits until she has his full attention until she continues. “Are we dating?” She asks him. She knows she sounds like a middle schooler but seriously. He basically asked her to move in. 

“I thought we were. Are we not?” Luke looks confused and Cameron laughs because honestly this is so them.  
Of course he thinks they’re dating. She hasn’t left his house in forever. 

“Okay but do you realize you just asked me to move in?” Cameron raises her eyebrows at him and now Luke looks even more confused. 

“I thought you were already living there. Even if it was in the guest room.” Luke says. “Which actually, it would probably be cheaper to live there and split rent then live here and pay. This is probably expensive for a one bedroom apartment.” Luke’s frowning and Cameron wants to kiss him. So she does and then she pulls away and levels him with a look. 

“We’ll talk about it when your family leaves. It’s a good idea but we’ll need to talk.” Cameron says and Luke nods. 

“Okay, Cami.” Luke smiles at her and then takes her hand. “Ready?” He asks and she follows him out of the apartment. 

Honestly she’d follow him anywhere. 

*

Sam and Mark meet them outside to help carry in groceries and Cameron takes the time to run upstairs and put her things in Luke’s (their) room. She meets everyone back downstairs, finds a spot near Luke in the kitchen. “Sam and I are going to be on the grill.” Luke tells everyone and Gabby smiles at her boys. 

“Anna and I are doing sides. Cam, you’re welcome to join us.” Gabby smiles at Cameron and she readily agrees. 

“Guess that leaves us on drinks, old man.” Mark slaps a hand on Tony’s shoulder jokingly and Tony grins. 

“Ah, that’s what I’m best at.” Tony replies. After that it’s a whirlwind of commotion. Everyone’s busy doing something and when the twins start crying from their nap, Anna sends Cameron upstairs to get them.

Willow is the one crying and Wesley seems completely unbothered, so Cameron picks up Willow and changes her diaper. She sets her down and changes Wesley just as quickly. Cameron manages to pick both of them up and sways slowly in place. They calm down and both stick their faces in Cameron’s neck. She’s content with standing there for a while and when Luke appears outside the bedroom, he soaks in the sight of Cameron with his niece and nephew. His heart lurches painfully in his chest and he’s completely gone for her. Wants her to move in; wants to be with her forever. Wants her to be holding their kids in the spare room. 

Luke clears his throat quietly and Cameron spins around. Willow immediately makes grabby hands at Luke and he takes her happily. Luke leans in, kisses Cameron softly before kissing Wesley on the top of the head. Cameron closes her eyes and leans into Luke’s side. 

For a minute she lets herself imagine them in this exact same position but with a mini Luke-Cameron in their arms. She forgets just as quickly and when she opens her eyes, Luke is smiling softly. “Wondered where you ran off to.” He hums and she sighs happily. 

“These little ones were crying. Anna sent me up.” Cameron smiles at how cute the twins are and then turns to Luke. “How’s it going downstairs?” She asks. She wonders about Sam, wonders if he told Luke yet. 

“Well, Sam dropped out of college.” Luke says nonchalantly and Cameron tries for surprise but knows she falls short when Luke laughs. “He told me that you know. He’s planning on telling ma and pa when they get home.” Luke tells her. Cameron smiles. 

“He’s really good. You should see his pictures.” Cameron says and Luke smiles. 

“He showed me.” Luke responds and Cameron steps away. 

“Amazing, right?” She’s excited for Sam and she can tell by the look in Luke’s eyes that he’s proud. 

“Yeah.” Luke confirms and Cameron laughs. Wesley tries to laugh too and then Willow is joining them. Luke smiles widely at them all and then takes Cameron’s hand. “Let’s go downstairs.” 

Once again, she’ll follow him anywhere. 

*

Dinner arrives and Cameron is ecstatic to see all the sides. It’s a spread of authentic Mexican food. Luke and Sam made steaks and burgers and Cameron is not shy about piling her plate full. They gather on the back deck around the table and dig in. The conversation flows easily and Cameron watches the dynamic of the family. They clearly love each other and Cameron can picture herself gathering with them at all holidays. 

It’s jolting and a little nerve wracking but Cameron pushes it away and focuses on being with them on this holiday. 

There’s fireworks at a park down the street and Luke’s backyard has a perfect view of them. Anna and Mark settle near the pool on a blanket. Gabby and Tony stay at the table and Sam heads inside with Roxy. Roxy doesn’t like the noise and Sam takes it upon himself to sit with her throughout them. Luke pulls Cameron to the pool and they sit on the edge with their feet dipped in. 

“You were right, this is a cute dress.” Luke murmurs quietly to her. Cameron laughs and falls into his side. His arm settles around her shoulders and he kisses her hair lightly. 

“Thank you.” Cameron whispers shyly. Luke smiles and they lean heavily on each other. The fireworks start and Cameron watches as the sky is lit up with different colors. Luke stays by her through them all and when they’re over, the three couples stand and head back inside. Wesley and Willow are asleep in their parents arms and Mark and Anna say goodnight before heading to bed. Gabby and Tony follow after them and Cameron peeks into the library room to check on Sam and Roxy. They’re both passed out and Cameron turns the lamp off before meeting Luke upstairs. 

“Today was great.” Cameron says. Luke gives her her favorite smile and then heads into his walk-in closet. 

“It was pretty great.” Luke agrees. Cameron pulls her dress off and switches into one of his shirts before following him into the closet. 

“Huh. You don’t use half of the space in here.” Cameron ponders. Luke’s watching her, eyes curious and just a small smile. 

“Told you so.” Luke’s tone is light, teasing and Cameron smiles at him. 

“And I told you we’d talk about it.” Cameron teases back and Luke nods. 

“Ready for bed?” Luke wraps one of her curls around his finger and pulls gently. She smiles up at him and nods. 

*

Sunday, Gabby cooks a big breakfast for everyone, much like the day before. They eat and talk and by noon they’re saying goodbye. Gabby is in tears, hugging Luke and Cameron for long periods of time. Tony hugs Luke first and then wraps Cameron up in a tight hug too. Anna and Mark hug her quickly before Anna hugs Luke longer. Sam, much to everyone’s surprise, hugs Cameron for long enough to mutter, “Thank you so much.” Cameron grins at him and then leans towards Anna to kiss both twins on the head. 

“We’ll see you soon, right?” Gabby asks and it’s mostly directed at Luke but she sees Gabby’s eyes flicker towards her. 

“Yes, Labor Day maybe and if not then, then I’ll definitely be up for Thanksgiving.” Luke promises and Cameron smiles at the family. 

“Okay, Thanksgiving then,” Gabby turns to Cameron and says, “You too, right?” Cameron’s stunned for a second and then she’s nodding quickly. 

“Yes, of course. Um, Thanksgiving, yes.” Cameron stumbles and Gabby’s smile is wide. It looks just like Luke’s. 

“Wonderful.” Gabby hugs them once more and then they all head out the front door. Luke waves goodbye and when they pull out of the driveway, he stands there until he can’t see them anymore. 

“They’re amazing.” Cameron lays her hand on Luke’s shoulder and rests her head on his arm. Luke takes a deep breath and nods. 

“They are. So are you.” Luke turns around and cups Cameron’s face before kissing her softly. “So, you still wanna be around at Thanksgiving?” Luke’s eyes are bright and he’s grinning widely. 

“Duh.” Cameron says it like it’s obvious and then turns away to head inside. “Come on.” She tells him. 

*

On Monday, Luke and Cameron enter the bullpen together. Cameron’s keeping a bit of distance between them, doesn’t want Emily’s prying eyes on them. She also already misses being under his warm arm. 

“Good morning,” JJ greets both of them from her desk and Cameron smiles in return. Slowly, things are starting to return to normal. Reid gives a half wave, something he always does, and goes back to reading. 

“How was your holiday weekend?” Tara appears through the glass doors and pats Luke on the shoulder lightly. 

“Good. How about you?” Luke asks her. Tara smiles at them and takes a seat at her desk. 

“Wonderful.” She replies. “Yours, Cameron?” Tara gives her a look that causes her to shift uncomfortably. She can’t possibly know she spent her weekend with Luke’s family. She can’t. 

“It was good.” Cameron says. Tara smiles and then turns back to her desk. Cameron relaxes slowly and shoots Luke a look. He’s smirking at her and she rolls her eyes at him. He’s no help but she doesn’t even care anymore. 

*

They’re almost out the door when Garcia texts them. Cameron can feel the mood change, watches as JJ steps away to call Will. The rest of them head straight to the conference room. JJ is hot in their heels and when they all sit down, Emily grimaces. 

“Sorry.” She tells them. 

“Okay,” Garcia sighs. “Los Angeles is calling us. They have an unsub who’s attacking women on jogging trails, dragging them into wooded areas and killing them.” Garcia turns away from the screen and frowns. 

“Local sheriff is calling us in on the fourth victim. Wheels up in twenty.” Emily says and leaves the room. Cameron huffs loudly and sits back in her chair. She already knows this is going to be another long one, can sense it when they are. 

“Ready?” Luke is standing now, hand on Cameron’s shoulder and she wants to lean in so badly, fights the urge and nods instead. 

“As I'll ever be.” She puts on her best smile and follows the team towards the elevators. 

*

When they touch down in LA, Luke and Cameron are sent to the latest crime scene, victim number five. Luke drives, because of course he does, and Cameron sits beside him. “I hate cases in LA.” Cameron groans quietly. They’re stuck in standstill traffic and she shoots a quick message to Emily to relay to the deputy on scene. “Might as well get comfortable.” Cameron slouches in her seat and Luke laughs. 

“We’ll be out of here in no time.” Luke says and she snorts. 

“Less than an hour more than half.” Cameron bets. 

“You’re on.” Luke reaches across the console to shake her hand and then gets comfortable too. 

It takes them an hour to get off the freeway and another fifteen minutes to arrive at the crime scene. Cameron sits smugly in the passenger seat while Luke rolls his eyes periodically. “So, what did I win?” She asks when Luke puts the suv in park. 

“Haha.” He says sarcastically. “What did you want to win?” Luke smirks across the hood at her and she puts her finger to her chin to think about it. 

“Hmm. I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” She smiles at him and his returning smile is just as big. 

*

“So, how long are you going to keep it up before you let Emily know?” Tara asks and it’s so jarring, so random that Cameron trips over her feet. Her and Luke have been tiptoeing around each other for a week in LA, avoiding too much contact until they depart to their hotel rooms. Cameron stays in her room for all of ten minutes before sneaking three doors down and into Luke’s room. They spent the week wrapped around each other, talking through the case and then expanding into deeper conversation. 

Cameron thinks Luke is it for her. Thinks she's ready to jump head first into everything he’s offering. Thinks she’s probably already at that point. Thinks maybe she’s ready to settle down for the rest of her life. 

“Um, what?” Cameron looks at Tara and puts on her best I’m confused face. Tara doesn’t even slightly fall for it. 

“I won’t say anything. Just,” She pauses and smiles at Cameron. “You guys are really cute together.” Tara says. “You’re perfect for each other, actually.” She says as she’s pushing open the door to the room they’re all occupying. 

“Thanks, Tara.” She whispers and Tara nods. 

“Of course.” 

“Good, we’re all here,” Emily starts and she’s thrown back into work mode. 

*

They catch the unsub on Friday night; are home by early Saturday. Cameron is exhausted; can see how exhausted everyone else is. “Everyone head home. Rogers, a word?” Emily leaves without saying anything else and Cameron wants to scream. She doesn’t though, instead follows Emily without looking at anyone surrounding them.

In Emily’s office, Cameron closes the door softly and takes the seat across from her. It feels like the exact same situation from over seven months ago. Feels like Cameron is getting ready to get in trouble. 

“Listen, Cameron,” Emily pauses and thinks over what to say. “I’m only asking because I have to, also because I really want to know, are you two dating?” She’s smiling and Cameron recognizes it as her cheesy give me all the details smile. The one she gave Cameron when her and Reid started dating. The one she gave JJ, way back when her and Will got together. The one she gives her friends. 

“Shut up.” Cameron wants to cry. (Happy tears of course) This is something she’s been grasping at for months. She just wants normalcy again. Wants to spill her entire heart to Emily. Wants to pull JJ and Garcia up into the office. Even Tara. “It’s new. Newish.” Cameron says. “I know I promised I wouldn’t but Emily, he’s like everything.” She’s gushing and she won’t even deny it. “I feel like I can tell him anything. He’s helping me. Helping me get over everything that happened. He’s,” Cameron stops and then says, “He’s it for me, I think.” She feels her face flush and Emily’s smiling at her. 

“Oh, Cameron. I’m happy for you, I am, but you know as well as I do that you can’t be partnered up out there. Now, you’re the first to know but we have someone new joining. He’ll be starting Monday. I’ll have him and Luke together and you with Tara. I’m sorry but it’s protocol.” Emily does look genuinely sorry and Cameron completely understands. She knows they should be separated; knows she panicked slightly when they went to arrest the unsub and he pulled a gun on Luke. She nods, agrees with Emily. 

“Okay. Sounds fair. Should I keep the new guy a secret from Luke?” Cameron asks. Emily giggles, yes giggles, and shrugs her shoulders. 

“Are you guys already living together?” She asks. Cameron turns red. 

“Kind of. Pretty much.” She ducks her head and Emily smiles. 

“You can tell him. Saves me the trouble. He’s waiting on you anyways. Couldn’t make it anymore obvious.” Emily laughs and so does Cameron. 

“Thank you, Emily.” Cameron says quietly and then stands to leave. 

“I’m glad to see you so happy.” Emily responds and Cameron waves before meeting Luke at his desk. 

“Come on,” She takes his hand lightly and pulls him towards the double doors. She’s silent for the ride home, much to Luke’s dismay. He tries to question her but she smiles and turns away from him. 

Inside his house, Roxy greets them and Luke heads to the kitchen to feed her. Cameron is quick on his tail and when he’s finished she pulls him into a tight hug. 

“She’s separating us.” Cameron says quietly into his chest. She can feel Luke tense up so she continues with, “She said someone new is starting Monday and he’ll be your partner. I get Tara.” She pulls away and lifts herself up onto the counter. “She’s okay with us but it’s protocol that we can’t be partners.” Luke is still tense, still frowning so Cameron hooks her legs around his thighs and pulls him close. 

“Luke this is great. This means you’re doing amazing and she’s trusting you enough to train someone.” She smoothes her hands over Luke’s face and smiles. 

“Luke, we can’t stay partners. I freaked out when that gun was trained on you. I almost lost it out in the field because I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. Emily’s right, we can’t.” Cameon lays it all out there and when Luke finally (finally) nods in agreement, she breathes a sigh of relief. 

“I understand. I hate it but I do understand.” Luke tucks a strand of Cameron’s hair behind her ear and then says, “Ready for bed?” She smiles at him. 

“Yes.” She’s startled when he scoops her into his arms and carries her upstairs. “Luke!” She’s laughing and he’s smiling at her with stars in his eyes. She’s never been happier. 

*

Cameron’s phone pings on Sunday around noon. She freezes, waits for Luke’s to go off and when it doesn’t, she sighs heavily. She’s sure it’s her father, doesn’t even want to flip it over and look. Luke peeks out of the kitchen at her, raises his eyebrows but she turns away and picks it up. 

Reid: Hey. Wondered if you were up for that talk yet? 

Cameron’s brow pinches and she reads the text over again. She knows she needs to get it over with. Realizes it’s been a long time coming. She sends back, 

Sure. Two @ the park?

He agrees rather quickly and Cameron drops her phone to find Luke. He’s tossing a ball for Roxy in the backyard and she takes a moment to watch. He’s at ease; tossing it to the fence and waiting for Roxy to bring it back. She stays quiet until he tosses it again and then clears her throat. “Reid wants to meet.” She casts her eyes across the yard, away from Luke and then back to him. 

“Okay.” Luke takes the ball from Roxy, tosses it again and then says, “Will you be back for supper? I was thinking about making fajitas with my ma’s special dipping sauce.” Luke gives Cameron her favorite smile and she relaxes instantly. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back for your fajitas.” Luke steps up on the bottom step and Cameron leans in to kiss him. “Bye.” She whispers against his lips and then pulls away. 

“My keys are by the coffee pot. I’ll see you later.” He chases her lips for one last kiss and then turns back to Roxy. Cameron grins before heading inside to change and finally face Reid. 

*

Reid beats her there, because of course he does, he’s never been late a day in his life. He’s sitting at the table they used to share, a coffee in each hand. His leg is bouncing nervously. When Cameron sits down across from him, Reid stops fidgeting and shoots her a small smile. 

“Thanks for meeting me.” Reid says. Cameron nods and looks around the park. 

“No problem.” Cameon can’t make eye contact with him. She feels awkward. She remembers the last time they sat down to talk, remembers him telling her he needed space, needed to take a break from the relationship. 

“I don’t,” Reid starts and then stops talking. Cameron can’t remember a time when he didn’t have a million words to spew at a time. Remembers that it’s one of the first things that drew her to him. “I’m sorry.” He finally says. It’s so sincere and Cameron finally makes eye contact. 

“I know.” She tells him because honestly she does know. He is sorry but she still isn’t fully satisfied. “What I don’t know is why you did it.” She doesn’t look away from him, not even when he gets this far away look in his eyes. He frowns briefly before nodding once and beginning. 

“Two weeks before I broke up with you, I went to Las Vegas to see my mom. She wasn’t doing well, she was having really really bad days. She couldn’t remember me most of the time. Her medication wasn’t working. I had to,” This is when Spencer pauses and grimaces. “I know it’s not an excuse and I’m so sorry I hurt you but I had to end things. I needed to focus completely on my mother. I shouldn’t have ended things the way I did. I know that but I felt like it was the only choice. I know it wasn’t right, trust me I know. I also know I hurt you pretty bad and for some reason everyone sort of chose me over you. I feel really bad about it all and I know I can’t fix it all but,” Spencer sighs heavily and pulls at his collar. 

“You seem really happy. With Luke, I mean. And I don’t want to intervene but we were friends before we dated and I guess all I’m asking is if you would want to still be. Friends, I mean.” Spencer stops talking and stares. Cameron wants to cry. She also wants to hug the air out of him. 

“You were an asshole.” She finally says. Spencer sinks into his chair and nods. Seems to accept that she wants nothing to do with him. “Why didn’t you just say you needed to focus on your mom?” Cameron asks. She doesn’t let him answer though, just powers on with, “Did you tell them all some elaborate story to coax them into believing you or what?” She doesn’t let him finish that either. “Luke and I are happy and I’m not trying to rub it in or anything. Trust me, it took me well over six months to get over you. I don’t even know if I fully am but I am happy.” Spencer isn’t looking at her and Cameron sighs. 

“Spencer?” She waits until he looks up. “Of course we can be friends. We were friends for eight years before anything happened. We’ll be friends for eight more and then some.” Spencer looks like he might cry and Cameron feels like she could any second. She sips at her coffee for a distraction and finally Spencer laughs softly. 

“You guys are dating, right?” He asks. Cameron flushes slightly, doesn’t remember ever discussing someone she’s interested with Spencer that wasn’t him. 

“Yeah.” She mumbles into her coffee and Spencer nods. 

“I’m glad he’s there for you.” Spencer says sincerely and Cameron smiles at him, a real genuine smile that she hasn’t directed at him in almost a year. 

“Thank you, Spencer.” She replies. They sit and chat for a while longer. 

*

When Cameron steps inside, it smells beyond amazing and she’s drawn to the kitchen immediately. Luke is at the stove, mixing something and swaying to the music. 

“It smells amazing in here.” Cameron comments and Luke spins around. He’s smiling and Cameron’s overwhelmed with how much she likes (loves) him. 

“Cami.” Luke takes the few steps across the kitchen and smacks a kiss against her lips. “All okay?” He murmurs. 

“Mmhmm, perfect.” She tiptoes to kiss him again and then steps around him to inspect the food. “It was a good talk. Long time coming, too.” Luke wraps his arms around her waist and settles his chin on her shoulder. He watches as she stirs the sauce and then smiles. 

“Good. So, fajitas?” He asks and Cameron just has to kiss him again. 

*

On Monday, Cameron and Luke walk into the bullpen together. Cameron sticks closer to Luke this time. Emily knows about them, she couldn’t care less who else finds out. She leaves him at his desk and heads for the coffee. Reid is there and he greets her with a friendly smile and wave. 

“Good morning,” Cameron says lightly. 

“Morning, Cameron.” Spencer replies. He’s finished making his cup so he leaves her there to head to his desk. She’s smiling, mixing in sugar and happy for once. 

“Alright,” Emily is standing up top, hands resting on the rail. “I’ve got some news. Meet me in the conference room.” She leaves and Cameron sees the worry spread across everyone’s face but Luke’s. 

“New guys here.” Cameron hums as she passes JJ. 

“Wait, what?” JJ catches up to her, shoots her a look and Cameron grins innocently. 

“New guy?” Reid is there now, standing on Cameron’s left and eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Yeah, a new guy.” Luke grins adorably at them and then heads up the stairs. Cameron follows after him with a laugh when JJ and Reid protest. Emily is already there, along with Rossi, Tara, Garcia and the new guy. 

“Ah, everyone, this is Matt Simmons.” Emily let’s them all introduce themselves and steps aside. 

“I’m Cameron Rogers.” Cameron smiles up at Matt. 

“Luke Alvez.” Luke shakes Matt’s hand and Matt smiles. 

“Prentiss said we’d be working closely together.” Matt says and Luke nods. 

“That’s what I’ve heard. Tara gets Cameron here.” Luke throws his arm around her shoulders, pulls her close to him and shoots Tara a smile. 

“Oh? You’re willing to share her then?” Tara teases and Cameron feels herself flush. 

“Course I am.” Luke says. Cameron rolls her eyes and grins at Tara. “Great to meet you, man.” Luke tells Matt. Matt nods, eyeing them closely. Cameron ducks out from under Luke’s arm and then heads for the door. 

“I’m going to go be productive.” She jokes on her way out. 

*

They click. Luke and Matt are a unit. Cameron wants to be mad about it but she can’t because they’re just that good. Matt’s around for a week before they get called out for a case and Cameron is anxious to see how it all works out. Anxious because she’s not out there with Luke when the gun is aimed at him; can’t be there when he takes the unsub down, but Matt is and if she can’t be then she’s glad it’s him. 

*

The case only lasts a week and then they’re back in Virginia. Cameron doesn’t fully relax until they’re in Luke’s house, wrapped around each other with Roxy right there. The tv is on but they aren’t paying attention. Luke’s curling her hair around his finger and she’s laying across his chest. She’s content, so happy that she could cry. 

“Okay.” She murmurs quietly. Luke frowns at her and she smiles before saying. “Okay. I’ll move in but we’re splitting rent.” Luke’s smile is blinding and wide and hers is just as big. 

“Really?” Luke sits up and Cameron struggles not to fall off the couch. “Seriously?” He looks ecstatic and in this moment Cameron wants nothing more than to kiss him. So she does and then she really is crying. 

“Yes!” She cries through happy tears and Luke crushes her in a hug. 

*

They move all of her things in the following weekend and her clothes take up all of the rest of his closet. Her shoes are lined up beside his and her favorite go mug is next to his in the cabinet. Their prepacked go bags sit by each other on the entry table and she sets her favorite pillow on his bed. 

Luke is downstairs, cooking something for them and Cameron is upstairs in their bedroom. 

She takes a seat on the bed and closes her eyes. Here right now, she can picture their forever. She smiles softly and then she heads downstairs to find Luke. 

“Everyone should be here soon.” Luke says. Cameron smiles at him. They invited the team over for dinner, she thinks it’s about time to reconnect with them all.

Cameron curls around Luke’s side. It’s her favorite spot and she feels completely at ease with him. “It smells amazing.” She kisses his cheek and then heads for the front door when the doorbell rings. When she pulls it open, Rossi, Matt, Garcia and Tara are the only surprised ones that she’s opening Luke’s front door. Emily, JJ and Reid all smile at her and she opens the door further for them to enter. JJ, Will and Emily both hug her before venturing further into the house. Spencer waves and follows them. Tara, Dave and Matt and his wife all smile and greet her before they too follow them. Garcia shoots a look in between Cameron and Reid before finally smiling at Cameron and following everyone else Cameron closes the door and when she turns, Luke is smiling at them all and talking. 

Cameron joins them in the kitchen where Luke is still stirring whatever he’s cooking. Cameron pulls down wine glasses, pours them all a cup and then peeks over Luke’s shoulder again. She hands him his glass and he kisses her forehead. It’s natural at this point and they don’t even remember the slew of guests they have over. 

“Okay, what is happening here?” It’s Garcia who finally asks and JJ and Emily laugh. 

“Like they couldn’t make it anymore obvious.” Spencer says but there’s no malice and he’s smiling at them. JJ agrees with him and sips at her wine slowly. 

“I called it when they went grocery shopping together months ago.” Will jokes and Cameon feels herself flush. 

“Hold on now, what?” Tara says and they all laugh. 

“Reid’s right, they’re very obvious.” Emily grins at them and Cameron rolls her eyes. Luke wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulls her close and grins at them all. 

“Now that everyone knows, who wants empanadas?” Luke asks. They all cheer loudly and Luke pulls Cameron aside so they can serve themselves. “This is nice.” He murmurs into her ear. She grins up at him and nods. 

“This is great.” And it is. She’s finally happy again, smiling with her team and not feeling sorry for herself. She stands back and watches as they all joke and laugh. Luke’s smile is contagious and soon she’s making a plate and joining them on the back deck. 

She’s happy and she intends to stay happy with Luke. This, this feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> uh no notes sorry :)


End file.
